The Ranger's Curse
by cherryberryblablabla
Summary: She's a Ranger of the North, fighting evil on her every step. She is cursed, and her curse makes her suffer every day. After she is considered death for two centuries, she appears on the quest to reclaim the mountain. But will she claim something else, and what will happen with her and her dearest girls in the end? Will she break the curse? Or will she join her lost one? 3 OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**As not many people said which fanfic I should write after my first one's done, I decided to write this one. I don't think that I would finish both of them before the third Hobbit, so I decided to write them at the same time! My first story (Hardened warriors, shattered tears) will still be a priority, and after it's done, this story will become the number one.**

**Anyway, as you have probably read, it's about a Ranger called Silvermoon. She's a cursed Ranger, and thanks to her curse, she lived a long, bitter life, forever young outside, but older even that some High-Elves. She lived for so long, but what will happen when she feels something is changing?**

**She met Thorin in Erebor, few weeks before Smaug attacked, and just when she saved his father, grandfather and him and came back into the Mountain to slay a dragon, Thorin made sure to remember at least something about her. She was favoured by the line of Durin and it's folk, but the only thing anyone ever knew about her was that she was a Ranger and that she saved both King's life and the life of his son, prince Thrain... multiple times.**

**She was considered to be death, but when Gandalf asks her to join the quest, Thorin will find a lot more about this mysterious woman, and the quest will become more than just reclaiming the Mountain and slaying the dragon.**

**Okay, enough blabbing! This story will have several more OC, but the main one is Silvermoon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by J.R. of directed and filmed by Peter Jackson, nor I want to own anything theirs. I only own Silvermoon and few other OCs.  
**

* * *

Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain, House of Durin's folk and the line of Durin...

And his boredom.

Seriously, being the oldest king's grandson wasn't easy. He had to learn, he had to fight all the time, he had to remember every section of the Dwarf laws...

But at least he had Frerin and Dis. His younger brother and sister were so childish, and he was jealous. They had no responsibility of getting ready to become a king one day. He wanted to be free, he wanted to be careless prince, he wanted to be just like any other dwarf lad.

Unfortunately, he couldn't. So yes, he was bored a lot. In his free time, reading and walking through the halls of Erebor was his only fun. He met many people, but his only true friends (not including his siblings) were Balin, his tutor, and Dwalin, Balin's brother and Thorin's best friend.

And he was getting bored again on that day as well. It was a sunny, warm day of the early spring. The birds were chirping, and the smell of pines and fresh air could be felt if you were passing by the overlook atop of the main gate. But to him every day was the same, except that day.

The day he met her.

He was walking near the main gate, when suddenly a guard ordered to open them up. Balin was pacing towards them, and then a young woman walked inside.

He immediately recognised a Ranger. She wore a sword on her left side and a quiver on her back, full of arrows. She wore a long light brown cloak, dark green tunic (which showed a bit of her figure), dark green bodice, dark brown trousers, high brown leather boots and gloves. Her light brown hair was reaching her lower back, tied in a long braid, while her brown eyes were looking at the approaching dwarf. He watched as Balin greeted her.

'' Ah, Lady Ranger!'' he greeted her. She simply nodded. Her reply intrigued Thorin: her face was relaxed, but serious. He never saw anyone with such a serious face. Not that it was funny, but worrying; she didn't have the slightest bit of happiness on her face.

'' Master Balin!'' she replied. '' I received the King's message that my presence has been requested.'' She explained.

Balin gave her a polite nod. '' Yes, my lady. You arrived a day earlier than expected. You will join him at the meeting tomorrow, considering the trade routes over the Misty Mountains.'' Balin leaned closer. '' The routes are getting more and more dangerous.'' He said as they were walking down the hall.

'' And you would like to request the North Dunedains to secure the roads?'' she asked.

'' Precisely.'' Balin replied.

'' Well, just as you have said, we shall discuss that on the meeting tomorrow. I've been riding for days from the other side of the Misty Mountains, and I had to take the north route, otherwise I wouldn't make it in time.'' Balin looked at her with compassion. '' You can imagine how was it to travel through the land crawling with Orcs alone.'' She growled. Balin chuckled.

'' But they didn't know who were they dealing with, did they?'' He said with a warm smile.'' Your room is awaiting for you, my lady. Take some rest.''

'' I will. Thank you.'' She replied and disappeared around the corner.

Thorin came to Balin, still looking where she disappeared. '' Balin, who was that?''

Balin smiled. '' That, my young Prince, was Ranger, how we call her, as we do not know her real name.''

Thorin looked at him with confusion. '' What do you mean?''

'' She has saved many of our kin, including the dwarves of the line of Durin. She saved your father and grandfather's lives several times, and the only thing we know is that she is our connection with the North Dunedains.'' Balin explained. Thorin and he started walking through the great halls, and for the first time after a long time, Thorin wasn't getting bored. Quite the contrary, the young dwarf prince was curious.

'' She is a great mystery to all of us, but we also know there are not many people she trusts, and one of the rare ones are your father and grandfather. She secures the roads and trade routes for us, and maintains the alliance with the Dunedains.'' Balin told him.

Thorin nodded. '' So, she will join us tomorrow at the council?'' Balin nodded.

'' And so will you.'' Balin reminded him.

Thorin nodded. He never liked the councils so much, but at least now things will get a bit interesting.

* * *

She put down her long travelling cloak and weapons. She felt exhausted. After travelling for days without sleep, especially while she was escaping from Gundabad, she sat on the bed, sighing in relief.

She was getting old.

She was safe now. That bastard almost caught her again, but at least she now knew his location. If the dwarf king hadn't summoned her, she would be planning the attack to strike the Orcs and weaken them for decades.

She stood up and went for a walk. She walked out on the overlook above the gates: from there she could breathe in the scent of pines and spruce. The guards greeted her by pulling their long spears closer to their bodies, as she was respected in their culture.

She looked at Dale: the peaceful town of Men, known of its markets and goods. She decided to visit it: the bows from Dale were better to her even than the elf ones.

Elves. She scoffed at the thought of them. She hated them more than anything, except the Orcs and Goblins. She saw the fall of Sauron, so she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

She sighed. Another busy staying at the Lonely Mountain. Without counting the control point of her group, this was her favourite place in Middle-Earth. She couldn't imagine any other place she could feel more like home. But to settle down? Never again.

She lost everything last time she did. Solitary life was the best option, and considering the promise she gave to Anarya, she could not leave it be without hating herself even more.

She never smiled. Nothing could make her smile, even the most innocent and warm, friendly joke. She was respected, but known of her serious and responsible attitude. She was wise and good, a person you could trust, but she was not a trustful person. So many times she was betrayed and fooled in her long life that she was extremely careful in giving her trust to the others.

She closed her eyes and simply breathed in the fresh air.

'' Nice view, isn't it, my lady?'' a familiar voice stated.

She opened her eyes and made her face a little bit friendlier.

'' I have seen many things, my Lord.'' She replied, slowly turning around. '' But I can never get enough of this beautiful view.''

She looked warmly at the dwarf King, who stood there with his son and grandson. Thror chuckled, nodding in agreement. '' Welcome back, Lady Ranger.'' He said.

She gave him a nod. '' I have already told you to call for me when needed.''

'' Indeed. But this is not why I am here.'' He turned around, looking at his heirs. '' You have already met my son Thrain.'' He nodded in greeting. She replied with another nod. '' But you haven't met my eldest grandson, Thorin II.'' Thorin stepped closer, and Silvermoon looked in his eyes.

'' Thorin, this is Ranger, one of our most trusted and important ally. Lady Ranger, I hope you could pass him at least some of your knowledge or skills during your staying?'' Thror turned to her. She looked at him, and then back on Thorin, straightening.

'' Of course. I'm staying only for a week or two, not longer. I have work to do after all.'' She said.

Thror smiled. '' Of course. Now, excuse us. Thorin and you probably have something to talk about.'' He said and then left with Thrain.

Silvermoon looked at Thorin's pale blue eyes with her dark brown ones. He was young, as tall as she was. His long hair was black and wavy, and a single braid braided out of his beard.

'' Shall we?'' He politely asked, pointing his hand to the halls. She nodded and the two began to walk.

'' So...'' Thorin said, thinking what to talk about. '' How is a Ranger life like?''

Silvermoon thought about it for a moment. '' Adventurous, but extremely dangerous and hard. To become a Ranger, you must have incredibly good skills, both fighting and diplomatic.'' She explained.

Thorin nodded. '' I always wondered how is it to be a Ranger.'' He said. '' It always sounded so attractive and adventurous.''

Silvermoon huffed. '' Yes, if you're not a complaining person. Once you become a Ranger, it's hard to stop being one, so settling down is a hard thing to do if your soul mate isn't a Ranger as well.'' She said. '' Plus, you have to learn a lot about politics and relations between different races. Otherwise your whole group can become unwanted in any way.'' She explained.

'' I heard you are simply called Ranger. Why do you not tell us your name?'' Thorin had so many questions in his mind, and she was willing to answer them all.

'' It is my choice. After their initiation, Rangers get a name that they can use instead of their real name to protect their family. My real name is not known by anyone, and my Ranger name is known only to my Ranger group.'' She explained.

'' And you're protecting your family?'' Silvermoon stopped for a moment, feeling a flash of guilt in her heart.

'' No.'' Thorin looked at her face: he woke up a memory she didn't want to remember. '' I have no one to protect.''

Thorin frowned. '' Don't you have a family? Anywhere?'' She looked at him with such startling, cold indifference.

'' My family is dead for a long time. And I prefer my solitary lifestyle, without bringing danger to anyone.'' She said.

'' I think I should go to my chambers now. It was very nice to meet you, prince Thorin. We shall see again at the council tomorrow.'' She said. Thorin nodded, and then Silvermoon left to her chambers. He was looking at her back while she was leaving, noticing that she wore a tunic with tight long sleeves and black linen gloves on her hands. _It must be a part of her Ranger outfit. _He thought, not even close to the real reason.

* * *

A week passed by. Thorin and Silvermoon were talking every day, and she became his temporary tutor. She taught him some hard defences and assaults in fighting, correcting his mistakes. He became a three times better warrior in a week than he ever was before.

She also taught him politics and history. Thorin learned that being a Ranger wasn't just fighting and travelling through the whole Middle-Earth: it was also containing trading, securing the roads and paths, scouting the suspicious areas (that was her profession) and preserving peace between the races.

But the best of all was that he was allowed to do anything and go anywhere he wanted, under the condition she was with him. She also met Frerin and Dis. Dis managed to confuse the Ranger after asking if she was courting Thorin. She was only 10 years old, so Ranger didn't get mad. She only gave the little princess the smallest of smiles, as Dis reminded her of Anarya.

One night, Thorin was walking through the halls. He noticed someone in the throne room, and when he saw his grandfather enjoying himself by looking at all the gold he had, he got worried.

He knew his grandfather was sick. After the incident with the Elves, he knew something was wrong. Ranger didn't show up at the meeting with them, and later she explained that her relations with Mirkwood were not very good, and that it would be better if she didn't spoil their relation as well. He never understood that, but he understood that she was also worrying for the king.

He was right. She saw that King was not himself, bringing decisions based on how much money he would get, and not how good it is for the people. She watched Thror as he was playing with his treasure in the room, scoffing at his sickness.

Thorin noticed her, and he saw her worried look she wore. After she scoffed and shook her head, she turned around and left, leaving Thorin and Thror alone. Thorin watched his grandfather loosing his mind, then slowly started retreating, walking backwards.

* * *

'' Are you ready, my Lord?'' Ranger asked, mounting her horse. Thorin nodded and mounted his pony, smiling a bit.

She was going to Dale, and asked him if he was willing to join her. She found out that the prince didn't like to be closed up in the Mountain 24/7, so she thought that visiting Dale could lift his spirit up.

She was so right. Thorin was so delighted for leaving the Mountain even for a day, and when they arrived in Dale, he followed her to the blacksmith.

She knocked on the already opened door, going in without waiting for the answer. Thorin waited outside. The blacksmith grumbled. '' I'll be back in a minute! You should wait at the market for the sale time! I haven't opened the customer shop yet!'' he shouted, hitting the iron on the anvil with a heavy hammer. He looked old and exhausted, but it was obvious that he was still strong.

'' And what about some old customers who cannot wait that long?'' Ranger asked. The blacksmith stopped his work after hearing her voice, raising his head. He turned around and saw his former Chieftain.

'' Ah, it is you! It is always good to see you here!'' The blacksmith hung him hammer and wiped his hands clean with a piece of cloth.

''It is good to see you too, Ironsword.'' She said. '' I guess your family is well?''

'' Thanks to you, we are known far and wide as the best armoury in these lands.'' He chuckled.

'' Come, I'll show you the newest weapons.'' He led her outside, getting slightly confused at seeing Thorin.

'' Oh, forgive me for not introducing you. Ironsword, this Thorin II, the Prince of Erebor.'' Ironsword's eyes widened in respect. '' Thorin, this is Ironsword, a former Ranger, who settled down after finding his One.'' Ironsword bowed in respect.

'' Forgive me, my Lord, for welcoming you like this. I should have given you a better welcome-''

'' There's no need to apologise, Master Ironsword. Is you are the friend of the Lady Ranger, you are a friend of mine as well.'' Ironsword nodded and then led them to the market.

He opened the store and led them in. It was a small shop, but he knew exactly what he was looking for. He took the best of his work and brought them on the stand.

'' Here: the lightest and hardest of all.'' He said, giving Ranger one arrow to examine it. ''Remember those arrows we found once in the Blue Mountains? Those with eagle feathers?'' Ranger nodded.

'' Once we found them and never again.'' She remembered. She trailed her fingers over the wood and then placed the arrow on her finger, finding it perfectly balanced.

'' Indeed, but I hope these arrows are not far behind.'' Ironsword chuckled. Ranger nodded. '' What about the swords?'' she asked, placing the arrow back. He took out a black steel plated sword, with a light handle and even lighter blade. She took the sword and watched it with interest.

'' Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't this containing the Black Iron?'' she asked, with a bit of suspicion in her voice. Thorin looked over in interest, knowing that the Black Iron was rare, and mostly used for the Black Arrows to defend from the dragon attacks.

'' Indeed. I have traded a few bow shooting kits for this iron. I also bought the finest mythril I could get. I was saving this sword for you, knowing that you need a real thing, not a fold blade that breaks apart after a single kill. I bought it from a travelled who found it in the Withered Heath.'' Ranger looked at him with interest. '' He claimed to be one of the South Dunedains that was about to join the North ones.'' Ranger scoffed.

'' That is absurd. It was probably a foolish lad trying to earn some money.'' She raised the sword, trailing her fingers over its fuller. '' How much?'' she looked at the Ironsword.

'' For you - nothing. You have already done so much for me and my family that I-'' he shut up when Ranger gave him two heavy pouches of gold.

'' I can't accept this! This is more than it cost me to get the materi-''

'' You need money, Iro. I won't be here forever, and if you will ever need to start over, you'll need this. Take it.'' Ironsword still refused when Ranger simply pushed the pouches in his hands, keeping her gloved ones on his. Iro got surprised, knowing that Ranger had a big aversion to any kind of touch. '' Please.'' She begged him. Iro agreed. Ranger gave him a small smile, putting her sheathed sword on her belt.

Suddenly she felt a hot wind, howling around her for few moments. She froze, seeing that people around her grabbed their possessions to keep them from flying away. The wind stopped and the people pretended it didn't happen.

'' Iro, has this happened before?'' She asked him, clearly worried. Thorin frowned: he hasn't seen her so worried and startled before. Judging by Iro's reaction neither did he.

'' Yes, several times. Every week a hot, strong wind blows at our town, but only for few moments.''

Ranger got upset. Thorin got confused and worried.

'' My Lady what's wrong?'' he asked.

'' Prince Thorin, we have to come back immediately.'' She said and then turned to Iro.

'' Iro, warn the archers. Tell Girion to prepare the windlance and the Arrows.'' Iro turned pale.

'' Don't tell me you think it's a...'' Ranger nodded.

'' Tell that to Girion and get the hell out of here! Halfway to the Iron Hills there's a control point of the East Dunedains. Ask them for assistance, they owe me a favour.'' She turned around to leave but stopped for a moment. '' And thank you for the sword.''

Iro nodded, clearly upset and frightened. Ranger nodded and left with Thorin, heading to the Mountain.

'' Lady Ranger, will you explain what is happening?'' He asked, worried and upset, while they were riding to the Lonely Mountain in a wild gallop.

'' You will find out everything when I go to the King.'' She said.

* * *

'' I must see the King immediately!'' Ranger told Balin. He nodded and led them both to the throne room, where he was, with Arkenstone shining above his head.

'' Lady Ranger! You have some news for me?'' Thror asked. Ranger nodded, with Balin and Thorin standing behind her.

'' You have to evacuate the Mountain. Leave all the gold and treasure and get the hell out of here! Help Dale to evacuate as well!'' she breathed out.

All of them looked at her as if she went mad.

'' And why is that?'' Thror asked.

'' Because you'll soon have a dragon knocking on your door.'' She said. The dwarves froze of fear, Thorin and Balin exchanged the worried looks, but Thror was calm. Too calm.

Instead of getting worried, he simply chuckled. '' You really think I should leave a mountain full of gold and jewels unprotected and run away into the blue?''

'' If you want to save your kin, yes.'' She said.

Thror shook his head, still calm. '' You are just trying to get your own share, don't you? You have been so polite and good to us without requesting your payment, but I see now: you want to choose it yourself.'' She stared at the dwarf King in disbelief.

'' Do you even know what are you saying?'' she hissed, clearly getting angry.

'' Of course I do-''

'' No, you don't! Do you hear yourself?! You are ready to stay in this mountain and risk the lives of your whole kin just to protect your oh-so-beloved gold? Don't think that I don't know. I've seen you losing your mind slowly, playing with your treasure. I've seen you becoming mad. You're sick.'' She hissed. Thror stood up, thinking of this as an insult.

'' Do not look at me like that! I know when and how to say something. Everybody knows you're sick, but I'm the only one who has balls to tell you that in your face.'' She said. Thorin stared blankly at her, not believing what she was doing: she was confronting the king himself.

Thror was furious. '' Guards, get her out. Go away and do not come back! You will not enter this mountain again, for as long as I live!'' he shouted, and the guards started approaching, but she raised her hand, stopping them.

'' No.'' She still stared at Thror's angry eyes. '' I'll do it myself.'' She turned around and stormed by Balin and Thorin, clearly angry. Thorin looked at his grandfather in bewilderment. He didn't show even the slightest bit of regret. He couldn't believe how sick he became.

* * *

'' Lady Ranger! Stop!'' Thorin ran to her just as she mounted her horse. She looked at him.

'' Don't leave, please! I believe you, and if that is really true, we will need you to defend the Mountain!'' he said, begging her to stay.

'' I'm not leaving these lands. I'm going to Dale, and if Erebor will need help, I'll ride back. If the dragon comes, I'll try to finish him up before he gets to the mountain. You, in the other hand, will take care of your family. Make sure Frerin and Dis get out in time.'' She turned her horse to the exit, still looking at the young prince. '' We will see again. I'm sure of it.'' She said and turned to face the exit. '' Farewell for now, prince.'' She said and then rode out to Dale, fully armed, just as she was when she came here a week ago.

'' Farewell.'' Thorin whispered, watching her riding away.

* * *

Thorin ran out on the overlook above the main gate: the hot dry wind was blowing, causing the pines on the mountains to crack. '' Balin, sign the alarm.'' He told him. A flag ripped off and flew right by Thorin and Balin's heads. '' Call up the guards, do it now!'' he said, realising what is going on.

'' What is it?'' Balin asked.

He turned around. '' Dragon.'' Then he bent over the staircase fence, shouting '' DRAGON!''

In the next moment, a deafening growl was heard. Balin turned around and saw fire coming his way.

Thorin grabbed him and pulled him behind the pillar, saving them both.

Silvermoon looked up after hearing the horrifying growl. Her eyes widened in fear after seeing the monstrous beast flying over Dale. People panicked, while she ran to the windlance to help Girion shooting the black Arrows. She saw he shoot two of them, both missing the dragon, but then she saw a tower collapsing on the windlance tower. '' No!'' she shouted.

She climbed up, finding Girion's dead body, and an unharmed windlance, along with one Black Arrow remaining. She took it and placed it in the windlance, aiming the target. She released the arrow, but the windlance string weakened from the stones of the collapsed tower, so even though she hit the target, it simply rejected and fell down into the town. Smaug crashed another tower, so she had to jump to one of the roof to save herself.

She got to her horse and went to Erebor. She met Frerin and Dis running out alone, Frerin comforting his frightened little sister.

'' Frerin! Dis!'' she called them. She dismounted her horse and faced Frerin. '' Frerin, where is the rest of your family?''

'' They're still inside. Thorin went to get grandfather and adad. He sent us out alone.'' He explained.

'' I'm scared.'' Dis cried.

'' Shhh, it's okay. Frerin, take my horse and lead them away. You're the king until I find them.'' He nodded and she seated them on her horse, while Dis was still crying.

She ran into the mountain, with her sword drawn out, looking for the survivors.

'' Thorin!'' she shouted. She suddenly saw Thror and Thorin helping Thrain to walk, running away from the flames. Thorin had a sword in his hands as well.

'' Ranger!'' he called her. She approached them.

'' Ranger, I'm so sorry...'' Thror said, full of grief and regret.

'' None taken. Thorin, get out of here and lead them as far as possible! I'll try to kill the dragon, and if I don't come back in three days, go and find another place to live. If I don't come back, that means I'm probably dead.'' She said.

'' Go now. I have a lizard to fight.'' She said, heading to the throne room, where the dragon was playing with the millions of golden coins.

Thorin nodded, but then turned away and grabbed Ranger for her hand. '' Ranger?'' she looked at him. '' May I at least know your name?'' she hesitated. '' Please.'' He begged.

She nodded. '' Annatalia.'' She said. '' Now go!'' she said and ran away from him.

He ran out, helping the dwarves get out of there. '' Run for your lives!'' he shouted.

He noticed an Elven army standing atop of the hill overlooking at the mountain. '' Help us!'' He waved his hand, shouting. But when he saw them leaving, not even trying to help, he finally realised why she claimed them as traitors. They truly were the worst traitors he had ever seen.

* * *

Three days have passed. The dragon was still roaring in the mountain, and he could see the red light coming from the inside of the mountain.

She had to come back. She had to.

'' Thorin, we are leaving.'' Thrain said, squeezing his son's shoulder.

'' She will come back. She must.'' He still claimed.

'' She is gone, Thorin. We have to go.'' Frerin said. Thorin bowed his head in defeat, turning around and walking with them.

Next day he threw the last glance on his now taken home. He felt so sad and betrayed. The home he wanted to leave so much to see the outer world was now lost forever.

And so was she: the best friend he ever had, and the bravest and strongest woman he ever met.

She gave her life to try to retrieve their home. But she was gone. She was dead.

At least he thought so.

* * *

**So, do you like it? This is a sort of a prologue, but to avoid getting confused in the later chapters, I decided to simply name in ''Chapter 1''. I hope this story is interesting, but as I said, my priority is still Hardened warriors, shattered tears. **

**Here's what happened: Thorin was getting bored living day after day, week after week doing the same things. Then Ranger came up, and after she warned Thror to get out of the mountain, he kicked her out. In the end, Thorin asks her to tell him her name, and she does it, only to run into her death, at least that was what he thought. And now Thorin finally realised how is it to be ripped out of your home and become responsible of your own people.**

**Next chapter: a strange wizard appears in Bree, and an even strangest person, who he thought of his enemy, ends up as his protector. Thorin will face so many strange thing that it will confuse him so much he won't know what to do in the end.**

**Ok, read and review, follow and favorite people! Also, if you like modern OCs better, read my other story. I already wrote its name several times and I don't mean to do it again. Muahaha.**

**Be patient and wait for the second chapter to appear! **

**Love you all, cherry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**I decided to write this story a little more, so it could keep up with my other one. I hope I made her quite mysterious: it is my goal after all, and after some while, her secrets will be revealed, one by one, until you see who she really is.**

**Ro781727: Thanks. And if you wonder why Annatalia, it's a gift for my friend.**

**Okay guys: chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

T.A. March 2941, Bree

The rain was pouring. It was cold and wet outside, and his cloak started leaking. He had to find shelter, as the night fell and the rain soaked his possessions.

He stopped in front of the pub called '' The Prancing Pony''. He heard of it as a very good one. He looked around, seeing if anybody was following him; he had that feeling all day long.

Seeing no one around, he walked in the pub and seated himself by one of the empty tables. It was full, and the crowd was very loud. He leaned his possessions on his left and ordered some food. He was so tired and wished for a bit of pipe smoking. Just when he started enjoying it, the barmaid brought him his meal.

'' Here you are.'' The young hobbit lass said, smiling all along.

'' Thank you.'' He said, giving the girl a small smile.

He had no idea how hungry he was until he started eating. Suddenly shivers were sent down his spine: he slowly looked to his left; he saw a bald, one-eyed man staring at him like a warg on its hunt. He looked in front: in the corner of the bar table, a cloaked Ranger was smoking his pipe, watching him with his eyes under the hood. His legs were placed on another chair in front of him, crossed, so he was half lying. He turned his head to the right; there he saw another hunter-looking man, looking at him as if he'll jump on him any second and eat him alive.

The two men stood up. Thorin looked down on his table, while his hand slowly trailed to the grip of his sword. The men started approaching, but then he heard a loud sound of chair creaking. Nobody else seemed to notice; it was a lot of crowd in the pub at the moment. He looked in front, startling at the uncomfortable sound; the Ranger stood up and shot the two men with his look, slowly shaking his head. He glanced at the men; they gulped, with their eyes widened of fear when the Ranger showed them two steel throwing stars. The men slowly retreated, sitting back on their seats in fear.

Suddenly a grey-cloaked old man sat opposite to him, by his table. '' Mind if I join you?'' he asked, smiling. '' I'll take the same.'' He told the barmaid who just passed by.

He looked back at Thorin. '' I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey.''

'' I know who you are.'' Thorin replied, noticing that the Ranger went back into his previous position.

'' Well, now, this is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?'' Gandalf asked.

Thorin leaned closer. '' I received word that my Father had been seen wondering wild near Dunland. I went looking, found no sign of him.'' He sighed.

Gandalf looked at him with compassion. '' Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumour was heard of Thrain.''

'' He still lives. I am sure of it.'' _He must live. _Thorin simply knew it. It had to be true.

'' My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?'' Thorin asked Gandalf.

'' I urged him to march upon Erebor, to run the seven armies of the dwarves. To destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain.'' Gandalf breathed out. '' And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland.''

Thorin narrowed his eyes and smirked at the wizard. '' This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?''

'' No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has had long enough, sooner or later darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavoury characters whilst travelling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond.''

'' I imagine they regretted that.'' Thorin huffed.

'' One of them was carrying a message.'' Gandalf took out a piece of cloth with an unusual script on it. Thorin looked at it confused, and the Ranger also seemed a little bit more interested.

'' It is on Black Speech. A promise of payment.'' Gandalf explained.

'' For what?'' Thorin asked, looking at the message.

Gandalf looked at him without raising his head. '' Your head.''

Thorin looked at him with shock: did he hear him correctly? '' Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves, together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families, demand they stand by their oath.''

'' The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug.'' Thorin said, pointing out why he won't get any help.

Gandalf simply smirked. '' What if I were to help you reclaim it?''

Thorin looked at him hope. '' How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon.''

Gandalf now fully smiled. '' That's why we need a burglar.''

A bartender interrupted them as he brought two mugs of ale on their table. '' The Ranger from the corner buys you a drink, saying that you should look around.'' The bartender left, and both Gandalf and Thorin looked at the Ranger. The Ranger gave them a nod, and now Thorin could see his eyes sparkling in the small light ray falling on his face.

Gandalf chuckled. '' Who's that?'' Thorin asked.

'' An old friend of mine.'' He looked around, widening his grin and looking back on the Ranger. '' And it seems a friend of yours as well.''

Thorin got confused, but when he looked around, he saw both men leaned on a wall, with their eyes closed and their necks covering the throwing stars that were stuck in their neck sides. He looked at the Ranger; the light beam moved from his face and fell on his mouth.

He was smiling faintly.

* * *

'' Well, it is set, then.'' Thorin said to Gandalf after planning the quest. '' I should go to my room now. The bar will soon be closed.'' Thorin said.

'' I should get going as well. Good night, then! We will meet in Shire in Mr. Baggins house in three months. Make sure you look for Bag End.'' The wizard said, and Thorin went to his room.

But just when Gandalf was about to turn around, a feminine voice, sounding low, but dangerous, made him stiffen.

'' Seems like you have a lot of stories to tell.'' The Ranger said. '' And a lot of friends to listen to them.''

Gandalf smiled. '' But none of them is as good as you.'' He turned around, looking down at the Ranger 3 inches shorter than him. '' Am I right?''

The Ranger smiled, pulling the hood off his head, revealing that _he_ was actually _she._ '' Whatever you say, old friend.'' Silvermoon said, looking at his friend's blue eyes.

The sat by the same table Gandalf was talking with Thorin. '' So, it's been a while since we've met.'' Silvermoon said.

'' But it seems like it made no change on you.'' Gandalf smiled. It was true: they had last met 7 years ago, and she was still the same. But she had changed since Erebor fell: he once long light brown hair was now shorter, its length barely reaching her collar bone. And it paled as well, turning from light ash brown to light golden brown. She was also shorter: she was 5'5'' back then, and now she was barely 5'3''. She still wore gloves, but now they were longer, reaching 2/3 of her biceps.

'' Not outside.'' She said, worrying the wizard.

'' What do you mean?'' Gandalf asked.

She sighed. '' I started feeling pain, Gandalf. I don't mean I haven't felt it before, but that from time to time I feel a powerful rush of pain flowing through my body.'' She explained, looking at the wizard's blue eyes. '' And every time I change back... the pain almost kills me.''

Gandalf turned pale. '' Oh, Silver.'' He sighed. '' Are you sure?'' he asked.

She nodded, lowering her gaze on the table. '' I haven't told the girls yet. They don't know.'' She huffed absently. '' I don't want to make them sad. They have to be concentrated, their final test is in five months.'' She said.

'' How are they?'' Gandalf asked.

'' Well, they are full of life, but less childish. They are growing up.'' She huffed again. '' But they are reminding me on her so much.''

Gandalf nodded. '' Are you sure there's no way to stop this?''

'' Well, there is a legend that dragon's blood can. But I don't know anyone who would go and kill a dragon, so I could join them.'' She said.

'' And what if I say that your other friend is planning to do just that?'' Silvermoon looked at him in disbelief.

'' Is he out of his mind?! Not a full army could beat him, and he's planning to go there alone?!''

'' He won't be alone if you join him.'' Gandalf challenged her. Silvermoon sighed.

'' Think about it: if you go on this quest, you might see the girls raising their own children. Don't you want to see that?'' Silvermoon thought about it.

Truly, was she ready to leave them alone? She knew they were more than capable to be on their own, but she wasn't ready to let them go. Not yet.

'' Fine, but I think I'll join you on the road. I have to find an Orc pack that took something mine.'' She said.

'' And that would be?'' Gandalf asked.

Silvermoon leaned and whispered in his ear, making the wizard chuckle.

'' I promised them to keep it safe, and I always fulfil my promises.'' She defended.

* * *

Thorin was riding through the forest. He was close to Hobbiton, he was about to arrive there after he goes through the forest. It was a cloudy, but warm day. The light breeze was blowing and the birds were chirping, until they stopped. Suddenly his pony whinnied nervously.

'' Whoa! What's the matter?'' he dismounted his pony, trying to calm him down.

'' Look at that! We found a wealthy one!'' He heard a disgusting voice behind him. He looked around, seeing that he was surrounded with orcs, some of them even riding Wargs.

He unsheathed his sword, while his pony was freaking out, but not leaving his master.

'' Not your lucky day, is it, dwarf?'' The same orc said, and they started approaching. Thorin prepared himself, repositioning his grip.

Then the same orc's head was suddenly pierced with an arrow. When he fell, a Ranger slid down the tilt on a piece of wood bark, stopping and knocking another arrow. The Ranger took off her hood, revealing her face.

'' I don't think so.'' She hissed, shooting another arrow and killing one of the Wargs.

'' Kill them!'' the other orc said. The Ranger threw away the bow, took out two short blades and ran towards one of the Wargs, sliding on her knees underneath the Warg and cutting open his jacksy. The Warg cried out and then fell dead. Thorin was simply stabbing the approaching orc dead, but most of them were attacking the female.

The Ranger continued fighting. Two orcs attacked her in the same time and she simply twisted around, cutting their throats. Then she over flipped, hitting the orc with her legs and knocking him down, only to stick her dagger in his chest. Another orc was attacking her, this time from her back. She waited until he was really close, and then she twisted, raising up and cutting of his head off. A warg was marching at her and she turned around, running towards a tree, jumping and pushing herself with her feet against the tree, causing the warg to collide with it. She made a salto and threw one of the daggers on the orc 10 feet in front of her, killing him.

Thorin starred at her back in bewilderment, as she was in front of him. '' Stand still!'' she shouted.

'' What?'' he got confused.

'' I said...'' she turned around on her heel, throwing her other dagger towards him and killing the orc behind his back that was just about to kill him, while he starred at the now dead orc in shock,

'' ... stand still.''

Thorin looked back at her, and she straightened. Her long hair was light golden brown, and her eyes were dark brown. Her face was oval and her brows thin. Her nose was small, but still made her look very noble and proud. She was wearing a dark long sleeved green tunic, black leather belt with a sheathed sword on it, tight dirt-coloured trousers, high dark brown leather boots, a green bodice (darker than tunic) and long brown tight linen gloves with straps on their sides. She moved closer to the orc, unsheathing her sword and picking through his pockets.

'' Ah.'' She said, leaning down and taking out a small, leather tobacco pouch. '' Finally.'' She smelled it. '' Ugh.'' She said in disgust.

'' Well, it was about time. This is the third orc pack I've been after.'' She said, looking at the pouch and whistling to call up her horse. '' It will need a clean up, but the main thing it's unharmed.'' She said, fondling her horse.

Thorin was looking at her in bewilderment again. '' You were chasing three orc packs for a tobacco pouch? Alone?!''

'' Yep.'' She said. '' I promised someone to keep it safe, and I always, _always_ fulfil my promises.'' She explained. '' Besides, it's not a first time I've been chasing an orc pack alone.''

'' What do you mean?'' he frowned in confusion.

'' I'm a scout Ranger. Killing orc packs is a normal thing to me.'' She said, retrieving her arrows.

Thorin could not believe his ears: he alone couldn't get along with an entire orc pack, and she was doing it on a regular basis?!

'' Wait a minute!'' Thorin remembered something. '' Aren't you the Ranger from the Prancing Pony in Bree three months ago?''

'' Yes, and I saved your backside then. Those were very nasty bounty hunters. You had luck to be in the same bar with a bounty hunters hunter.'' She explained.

'' Bounty hunters hunter?'' Thorin repeated, raising his eyebrows quizzically.

She nodded, picking up her bow. '' Now, Thorin Oakenshield, I have a message for Gandalf.''

Thorin got startled. '' How do you know my name?''

She huffed. '' I know a lot more about you than you think. Anyway, tell Gandalf that our appointment fails. I have something else to do before I can fulfil his request.''

Thorin opened his mouth to ask what is it about, but she was faster.

'' The rest of it is none of your business.'' She mounted her horse.

'' Wait!'' he said just when she was about to leave. She raised her eyebrows quizzically.

'' May I at least know your name, so I can say who is sending him the message?''

She huffed. '' Don't worry, if you just tell him that it's a female scout Ranger, he'll know which one you're talking about.''

'' There are more female Rangers like you?'' Thorin got interested.

She huffed. '' Of course there are! But I'm the only one who planned to have an appointment with Gandalf.'' She turned her horse around.

'' May I know the name of my savour, then?'' Thorin asked, with a half-smirk on his face.

The Ranger nodded, giving him a friendly look, but no smile. '' Silvermoon.'' And after she said it, she rode away.

'' Silvermoon.'' He repeated, smiling. Then he turned around and fondled his pony. '' Strange, isn't she?'' The pony neighed slightly.

* * *

They were riding through the same forest next day. They passed the point where Thorin and Silvermoon met, and just before that, the hobbit joined them. But ever since he saw him again in Bag End and told him the message, Gandalf was worried. The old wizard was deep in thoughts, worrying about the Ranger. He even choked a bit on his pipe smoke from time to time.

'' Relax, wizard.'' Thorin said, although he wasn't relaxed either. '' What is worrying so much?''

'' The appointment she cancelled.'' He said. '' I hope we will meet soon, because I really need her.''

'' She is young, isn't she?'' Thorin asked, making the wizard snort. '' What?'' He got confused.

'' Nothing.'' He replied, still smiling. Then he frowned upon seeing her horse approaching him.

'' And what are you doing here?'' Gandalf asked, until he noticed a piece of paper folded and put in one of the belts. He bent over to pick it up and read it.

'' _Nadreth ilg._ (Coming soon.)'' He read out loud, making Thorin frown as he didn't understand the speech he used.

'' What is it?'' He asked.

The wizard smiled, gripping her horse's reins and making him ride by his side. '' She has a plan.''

Then they heard howling and barking above them, along with painful whining.

* * *

Silvermoon was running as fast as she could without the horse. She knew she'll need it later, so she sent it to Gandalf. And of course she was now chased by and orc pack.

She ran until she found herself at the cliff edge. She looked down, seeing that the forest was about mile and a half down. '' Nowhere to go, huh?'' an orc threw at her.

She raised her head and unsheathed her sword, turning around and facing the orc pack. It was a small pack, but each orc had a warg, and there were five of them, with two free wargs.

'' Kill her!'' the leader shouted, and the orcs marched on her. She ran towards them, killing the wargs with ease. The orc stood up, and she simply cut their heads of with a single twist. She looked at the leader, and killed the two remaining wargs on her, disappointing when she killed them as well.

The three of them circled, preparing to attack, but neither of them doing the first move. Then the last orc (leader) rode towards her, and she moved aside, grabbing a handful of warg's rough, stinky fur and stabbing the orc, making him fall of the warg. The warg continued running, dragging Silvermoon with it, as her gloved hand got tangled in its fur.

Her eyes widened when she saw where it was running to. '' Oh, shiiiiiit!'' she exclaimed as they both went over the edge together.

She killed the warg and cut of the tangled fur, freeing herself, but making herself falling a lot faster than it as well.

She felt the branches hitting and scratching her as she fell through the tree top. But the cherry on the top was colliding with the ground with her back, falling right in front of the company and scaring their ponies. Her sword fell few feet away from her. She coughed as the impact knocked all the air out of her lungs, but her eyes widened when she saw the warg falling in her direction. '' Oh, fuck!'' she exclaimed and rolled herself few times on her right.

In the next moment the now dead warg fell in her previous spot, and she was lying few feet away from it, panting and catching her breath. '' Just can't catch a break, can I?'' she sighed.

'' Well, I'm pretty sure you just caught one.'' She heard a familiar voice, and soon the wizard's face appeared above her. She rolled her eyes, getting up. Gandalf didn't even try to help her, knowing about her aversion.

'' Chasing orc packs again, are we?'' he chuckled.

'' Actually, this time the orc pack was chasing me.'' She said, straightening. '' So, let's see...''

She said, moving her neck a little and making it crunch. '' Neck pain.''

She then stretched, crunching again and moaning slightly. '' Two or three broken ribs.''

She moved her right shoulder, feeling sharp pain. '' A dislocated shoulder.''

She approached the tree and hit it with her bad shoulder, groaning. Thorin frowned, feeling something weird in his own shoulder, as if he was feeling more pain than she was. She made a few circles with her right arm, squeezing her teeth.

She turned around and faced Gandalf, panting. '' I'm definitely getting older.'' She shook her head.

'' Well it was about time! I was becoming jealous.'' Gandalf teased her a bit.

'' Just a second!'' Oin exclaimed. '' You fell from few miles high cliff, getting out with just a pair of broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and few scratches. You should consider yourself lucky to be alive, and all you say is 'I'm getting older'?!'' He couldn't believe it.

'' Well, it's not like I haven't fell from a cliff before.'' She shrugged her shoulders, shocking the company. '' What? I was falling from bigger heights before.'' She approached her horse.

'' Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing our new member of the company.'' Thorin looked at him with disbelief: did he just say a new member?!

'' This is-''

'' Silvermoon.'' She interrupted him, giving him a glance. '' My name is Silvermoon.'' Gandalf looked at her eyes, which were telling him not to tell them her real name. He nodded.

'' She is a Ranger from the North, an extremely good fighter, experienced healer and a good diplomat.'' He said, earning her glance, telling him _Seriously?_

He smiled, winking at her, while she rolled her eyes and mounted her horse.

'' She will lead us on our journey, as she probably knows Middle-Earth better than her own pocket.''

'' Hey, don't make me too flashy now!'' she complained.

'' Alright, Silver. Now, let me introduce you the company: Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin and Thorin Oakenshield, our leader.'' Gandalf said, pointing on every dwarf as he said his name.

'' AT YOUR SERVICE, MY LADY!'' all of them shouted save for Thorin.

'' Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get going with the 'lady' thing. You'll see that I'm everything but one.'' She said.

'' So it's Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin and Thorin Oakenshield, right?'' she asked, listing and pointing on the dwarves even faster then Gandalf.

'' Yes.'' Dwalin said, amazed by her speed.

'' So, let's get going. We have a lizard kill after all.''

They continued riding, but Thorin felt like he heard someone saying that before.

In the other hand, Silvermoon hoped that he won't find out they met before too soon. But she also hoped that her secret curse won't make her hurt anyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mount Gundabad...

'' Master, we found it.'' An orc said to his master.

The master looked up, grinning at hearing this news. ''She has been running away for too long. It is time to bring her back where she belongs.'' He stood up, his pale, scar-covered body towering over the small orc servant.

''Prepare the legion. Attack Inethar. Kill them all.'' He laughed, knowing that this will tear her apart.

''I hope she will be willing to surrender to us instead of letting all of them get killed. She has a weak spot on the innocent people.'' The master paced through the cold, dark cave.

''Send the message to every of our allies. Tell them to bring her to me alive, but tell them they can have some fun too.''

And with those words, Azog the Defiler laughed so much that the whole mountain sounded like the devil himself is living in it.

* * *

**Oh, Silver, you're F-up.**

**So, she survived a fall from a mile and a half high cliff, eh? Not something that a human can survive, right? Well what if she isn't entirely human? ;) And what is that curse of hers?**

**There we go, back on the road. She is now with Thorin again, and he didn't recognize her yet. Neither did Balin or Dwalin. Don't worry, they'll find out eventually. But it won't be just Thorin having a woman for himself (this is not a spoiler; I've already said that this story has Thorin/OC pairing. Just saying.).**

**This chapter: Thorin went to Bree after the unsuccessful search for his father, and there he met Gandalf and saw that he has a protector. Gandalf succeeds in convincing Thorin to march on the mountain and Silvermoon to join him.**

**Three months later, Thorin meets Silvermoon again, but doesn't recognize her. **

**One day after they met, she fell in front of the company, amazing them with her toughness. Everything is good for now there, but in the other corner of the Middle-Earth Azog is planning to get her back. Wait, back?!**

**Next chapter: Silvermoon is still mysterious, and becomes suspicious after leaving the camp for few nights in a row. The dwarves find out that she has a big aversion of being touched, but don't know why.**

**And, in the end, Thorin sees that under her gloves she hides bandaged arms. But why- he doesn't know. **

**Okay, so you like the story? Well then, R&R, F&F! Be patient and wait for the third chapter.**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**Before I start blabbing about my new chapter, I would like someone to answer me this: what the hell is SOPA? I realised it's a bill about turning down everything copyright infrightening, but does it truly include Fanfiction? And if it does, will the users of the sites that are shut down (if the bill gets accepted) be fined? And I don't think of the users of this site only, but also YouTube, Facebook, Tumblr etc.! Please, if you know something, PM me, and if you know Croatian, I will be thankful if you write me in it.**

**ro781727: Thanks, that's just what I want her to be. ;) And if you thought that I misunderstood your last comment, don't worry- I didn't. I just forgot to say how choose her name, that's all. :)**

**Now, chapter three: Silvermoon talks about some Ranger traditions (from my mind, as I don't have a clue what Tolkien wrote about them, except they are waiting for the return of the king), and Gandalf finally sees how her episodes look like. Thorin follows her one night out of the camp, where he sees that she has wounded hands, but he can't help her. And in the end, Silvermoon receives news of a terrible event that will bring her to the very edge.**

**Okay, chapter content! Enjoy!**

* * *

They went on riding, whispering around about the new member of their company. She amazed them and confused them, but seeing her handling the pain so easily told them they needed someone like her on this quest. But the only thing they weren't getting was why she doesn't share anything about herself.

She was riding by Thorin, and he glanced at her from time to time. He still remembered her reason for chasing three orc packs, and that was really interesting.

'' What is so interesting about me, master dwarf?'' she asked him, not looking away from the road.

He smirked. '' I still cannot believe you chased three orc packs for a single tobacco pouch.'' His smirk turned into a chuckle.

'' I told you, I made a promise.'' She replied.

'' And you always keep your promises.'' Thorin nodded. '' Tell me, how is that possible? To always keep your promises?''

She looked at him. '' By not promising anything too risky or even impossible.''

'' And you never made such a promise?'' He raised his eyebrows.

She straightened and sighed. '' I have. One I cannot keep because it was fulfilled by someone else, and the other one is hard to fulfil because I travel a lot.'' She explained. '' But I do my best to fulfil it.''

'' Silver!'' Gandalf called for her. She looked over her shoulder. '' _Adraruth filir dant_ (Do you know which date is it today?)'' he asked, giving her a pointed look.

'' _Edruh dilih var. Tharol envainer alt. _(Of course I do. I'll take care of it.)'' She shouted back. Gandalf nodded, and she looked back in front of her.

'' What is that language you speak?'' Thorin asked.

'' _Dunerith__. _It is an ancient, almost forgotten language of Men. It had been spoken in the First age, but the Rangers, no matter that they changed their course, kept it as an official language.'' She explained. '' It is similar to Quenya and Sindarin, but still has a lot of differences. Some Ranger units, though, prefer _Ad__ûnaic,_ but... I had some friends who became Black Numeronians.'' she sighed.

Thorin scoffed. '' You're probably good with elves, then.''

She huffed. '' I hate them, especially Mirkwood ones.'' She explained. Thorin looked at her: she started being very familiar to him. '' But if there is one elf I could trust, then it is Lord Elrond.''

'' And why is that?'' he asked.

'' I have my own reasons.'' She shrugged her shoulders. '' But I'm not very good with the elves. My unit- quite the contrary.''

'' Your unit?'' Thorin asked.

She nodded. '' You asked me if there are more female Rangers.'' He nodded. '' There are, but they are very rare. But when you find them, they are equal to male Rangers. Sometimes they are even better.''

Thorin chuckled. '' I would like to meet one like that.''

'' Who said you already haven't?''

His smile faded, and he looked at her with confusion. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a friendly look. '' You?!'' he exclaimed.

She looked back at the road. '' My final test. I fought against the most skilful swordsman in the Northern unit.'' He raised his eyebrows. '' And as you see, I became a Ranger.''

He smiled. '' You are certainly the strangest woman I've ever met.''

She got lost in her thoughts. '' And I hope I will be the last.'' She mumbled, remembering the girls.

* * *

They stopped on a cliff clearing in the afternoon. Thorin announced that it will be their camping site for tonight.

Silver walked away from her horse, and just when she laid her bedroll down, a rush of pulsing pain went through her body. She grimaced and bent over, supporting on the rock beside her with her gloved hand. She closed her eyes and squeezed her teeth.

Her breathing quickened, and the pain was still there. She groaned, and Gandalf noticed this. By the time he went to her, the pain was gone, but she was still supporting on the rock with a painful face expression.

'' Are you alright?'' he asked her. She slowly straightened, nodding. '' This was an easy one.'' She replied, and continued unpacking like nothing happened. Gandalf kept his worried glance on her.

Thorin watched that exchange, worrying about the Ranger. He approached her and tapped her on her shoulder, but he didn't expect her to lean her dagger on his throat, pushing him back slightly.

'' Whoa!'' he explained when she did that, definitely not expecting it. She was looking at him with an indifferent look, while he was not scared, but confused.

'' Thorin!'' Dwalin exclaimed and the company gathered around, but Gandalf stopped them.

'' What in Durin's name are you doing?!'' Thorin breathed out, frozen on spot.

'' Gandalf, you haven't told them a thing about me.'' She looked at Gandalf without moving any other part of her body. '' Have you?''

'' I haven't.'' He confessed. '' I thought it would be better if you do it.''

She nodded, looking back at Thorin. '' In that case you are forgiven, master dwarf.'' She said, pulling the dagger back. Thorin sighed of relief. '' But remember it for the next time.'' She sheathed her dagger.

'' Remember what?'' he asked confused.

''I do not stand being touched.'' She said, carrying her stuff near her bedroll.

'' And why is that?'' Kili asked, interested.

She stopped in her occupation for a moment, as the memory flashed through her mind. '' A bad experience. That's all.'' She said and continued her unpacking. Both Gandalf and she didn't like where this was going.

Thorin frowned. '' Were you... were you abused? Raped?'' he asked, carefully asking the questions.

'' No.'' She tightened the belt on her pack. She gulped as a lump formed in her throat.

'' Unfortunately not.'' She mumbled.

Thorin couldn't believe what she just said. '' Unfortunately not?!'' Gloin exclaimed, and the whole company looked at her in disbelief.

She gave him a sharp, cold look. '' I don't want to talk about it.'' She said, leaving the camp without any of her weapons, save for her sword.

'' Where is she going?'' Bilbo asked, confused by her behaviour.

Gandalf sighed. '' She needs some time to be alone.'' He said, still keeping a worried gaze on the way she left.

Thorin frowned: something was wrong. Not just her behaviour, but she herself. He had a feeling that he knew her before, or that she reminded him on someone.

* * *

'' Orcs?'' Bilbo exclaimed, making Thorin jerk awake. He looked around, seeking for the named creatures, but saw none of them.

He frowned as he noticed that the Ranger wasn't back yet. He was about to ask Gandalf about it, but then he heard his nephews describing the orc attacks.

'' They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.'' Kili whispered, scaring the hobbit.

He then turned to his brother and they chuckled together. Thorin stood up and walked to them, giving them an angry glance. '' You think that's funny?'' the brothers froze as they looked up at him. '' You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?''

'' We didn't mean anything by it.'' Kili bowed his head, ashamed.

'' No you didn't.'' Thorin scoffed, marching away. '' You know nothing of the world.''

They watched as he went to the cliff edge, starring into the distance. Gandalf looked a t him, worrying. But nobody noticed a pair of eyes overlooking the company in the bushes.

'' Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.'' He said, and the brothers looked at the elder dwarf, who began to tell the story.

'' After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first.

Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king.'' The dwarf's voice became unsteady as the memory flashed through his mind.

''Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc.'' He smiled a bit and looked at Thorin's back, remembering how brave he was in that battle. Gandalf noticed the eyes, and smile to them a bit. The eyes turned to him for a moment and then lowered down in slight shame. She remembered that battle well. Too well.

'' He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated.

But there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived.

And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow.'' He looked at Thorin. '' There is one I could call king.''

Thorin turned around, facing the company that was watching him with respect. He walked through the camp while they were looking at him with respect and pride. Such a leader wasn't so easy to find, and yet they were the lucky ones who had him.

'' And the Pale Orc?'' Bilbo asked, making Thorin stop in his track. '' What happened to him?''

Thorin's gaze hardened and he marched of to his previous spot. '' He slung back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.'' He hissed, anger and grief taking over him.

Gandalf exchanged a worried glance with Balin, and then looked at the eyes.

Silver was watching Gandalf and the company as they went back to their previous occupations (mostly sleeping). She hated to be in this form, knowing that if she reveals herself too early she will be thrown out of the company. She wanted to be normal, she wanted to be mortal, and she wanted to be free. If the legend is true, all that's needed is dragon's blood.

She left the bushes and went away. Bofur heard that, getting startled. '' What was that?'' he asked carefully. Thorin looked at him and then on the bushes. He stood up again, looking into the forest.

'' Just a hedgehog in a night walk.'' Gandalf said, hoping that Silvermoon will stay unrevealed.

'' If you say so, wizard.'' Thorin mumbled. '' Where is the Ranger for so long?'' he asked, getting suspicious.

'' By knowing her, she is probably looking for the safest path or scouting the area for orcs.'' Gandalf replied, knowing he's speaking at least half of the truth. '' And if you wonder why she brought no weapons but her sword, know that she needs no more weapons for a one night scout.''

Thorin nodded, although he was still suspicious. He sat back, watching the moon on the sky. It was so beautiful, shining like the brightest silver on the midnight sky.

_Silvermoon_. He realised that the Ranger had that name. He wondered how she got it.

'' _After their initiation, Rangers get a name that they can use instead of their real name to protect their family._'' Words suddenly echoed through his mind. He was so tired that he didn't even think about who said them, but only that she was using the Ranger name.

_She is probably protecting someone. _He thought.

He slowly drifted back to sleep, while the fire was slowly dying, the frogs were still croaking and the breeze was slightly cooling the warmth of the night.

The company fell asleep as well, with Gandalf holding the night watch.

He stayed awake the whole night, peacefully listening to the howling of the wolf in the distance.

* * *

'' She is still not back?!'' Thorin exclaimed next morning, noticing that they were missing someone.

Gandalf rolled his eyes. '' She is a Ranger, Thorin. She is not an animal you can bind and drag around! She needs to mo-''

'' That doesn't mean she can join the company and then leave it whenever she wants!'' He stated. '' She is either a part of it or she is out of it!''

'' Good gracious, you'll get a stroke one day if you keep up like this.''

The whole company turned around and saw Silver leaned on a tree, while her packed belongings were placed by her crossed feet. '' Like those grey locks are not enough.''

'' Silvermoon! We got worried!'' Fili exclaimed.

'' And why is that?'' she asked.

'' Where were you?'' Thorin asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

'' Scouting and finding the safest route.'' She shrugged her shoulders.

'' From now on, you will not leave this camp without permission.'' Thorin hissed. '' Understood?''

She huffed. '' If you want to prevent me from going where I want to and where I need to, _make _me.'' She threw back, grabbing her belongings. '' And we both know you can't.''

She walked past him. Thorin clenched his fists. That was a really low blow. The company gazed on the frustrated leader, who then ordered them to get ready.

They rode on, with Silvermoon and Gandalf behind Thorin. He insisted to lead them today, not wanting to even think of the Ranger at the moment.

Gandalf chuckled, shaking his head. '' What is it?'' Silver asked.

'' Nothing.'' He said. '' I'm just happy that for the first time in my life I'm not the only old one in the company.''

Silver rolled her eyes. '' What do you mean?'' Bilbo, who was behind them, asked.

Gandalf and Silver exchanged a look. '' Master Baggins, what do you think, how old I am?'' she asked.

'' Well... uhm...'' she turned her face to him to make it easier. '' I would say... between 20 and 25.''

Gandalf snorted and covered his mouth with his hand, barely bracing himself not to laugh out loud.

Silver raised her eyebrows. '' Really?'' she thought about it for a moment. '' Although I must say I'm flattered... shut-up, Gandalf.'' She shot him with a look, while he was still dying laughing. '' You're not even close.'' She said.

'' Then how old are you?'' Kili asked.

She looked at him. '' I bet you will never guess.'' She looked on front. He grinned.

'' Hey, people!'' Kili shouted, causing Silver, Gandalf and Thorin to look at him, as well as the rest of the company. '' Who is in for a bet?''

The company cheered, while Silver rolled her eyes. '' Dwarves.'' She muttered and then looked on front, finding Thorin's eyes looking at her. '' What are you looking at?'' she scowled.

Thorin smirked. '' Kili!'' he shouted. Kili froze, fearing that he'll be lectured, but then Thorin took out a pouch and threw it to him. '' Put it on 30.'' He smiled and looked back on the road. Silver gaped. _30?! How could he know...? Oh, wait, I just __look__ like I'm 30._

'' Gandalf, you're not allowed to bet on this.'' She warned him.

He groaned. '' Why not?''

'' You know the answer!''

* * *

The evening came and so did the time to find out the result.

''467!''

'' No.''

''353?''

''No.''

'' 17?''

'' Good gracious, no!''

'' 1325?''

'' No, but you're the closest for now.''

'' 5000?''

'' No, but now you're the closest.''

As they all said their opinion, she noticed that only few of them crossed the line of one thousand.

'' What happens if nobody wins?'' she asked.

'' Then you get the money.'' Fili said.

She raised her eyebrows. '' Then I must say that none of you guessed.''

They groaned as they heard this. Thorin regretted that pouch of gold he put on 30.

'' Then how old are you?'' Dwalin growled, as he was sure she was 5000 and put two pouches of gold on this.

She exchanged a look with Gandalf, taking a deep breath. '' I'm 6450.'' She confessed.

'' WHAT?!'' the dwarves exclaimed.

She nodded. '' Yep. I'm ancient.'' She said, stretching.

The dwarves were still staring at her. '' How?!'' Kili breathed out.

She sighed, bowing her head. '' Some people would die to be immortal.''

She looked up, exchanging a look with Gandalf. '' And some people would give their immortality to die.''

She then walked away to sit on the fallen log near the cliff edge. She looked into the distance, watching the green hills covered with wood and the dark blue sky with millions of sparkling stars and a round, shining Moon.

She remembered how Anarya used to come to her, asking her for a good night story. She smiled a bit when she remembered her beautiful green eyes, with such a cute expression one could melt looking at it.

She remembered the similar thing with girls few years ago. They reminded her so much on her.

So much that she couldn't resist but smile at them. She almost never smiled, but she could always make an exception in everything for them.

But whenever she remember Anarya, she could also remember her screams, her begs, her cries. She could remember her tears, the pain and fear in her eyes as that bastard was torturing her right in front of her...

She shook her head to clear her mind, sighing. Her life was not an easy one, and she already considered ending it. Multiple times.

But every time she considered it, something appeared in her life to keep her here. Someone in need.

Someone she could live for.

* * *

Thorin opened his eyes as he woke up in the middle of the night. He tried to sleep, but then he heard groaning. He slowly sat up and realised that it was the Ranger who was groaning.

She felt her hands stang a lot. She had to change the bandage. She gazed over the camp, seeing that they were all asleep. Thorin woke up just when she was untying the laces of her gloves.

Her arm skin shuddered once she removed them. She didn't like to take them off, for her scars were not supposed to be shown. She hated herself for them, and she hated the ones that made them. She slowly took the bandages off, sighing at seeing the scars. They were now several months old, but every time someone remade them, she knew they will always be there. From the first time she got them, she knew she will have to carry them for the rest of her life.

And why? Some did them because they wanted to have fun with her; other did them because they feared her as a threat. She was dangerous, but she would never harm someone who was not on the dark side.

She cleaned the scars and put on clean bandages. She put her gloves back on, sinking back into her bedroll.

Thorin frowned when he saw her hissing in pain when she was cleaning her arms. It was too dark for him too see the scars, but he could see the bandages.

She was hurt. And to him it was undoubtedly suspicious. She was leaving the camp at night; she wasn't willing to say practically anything about herself (save for her job, alias and age) and she didn't trust them. And how can you trust someone who doesn't trust you?

* * *

_Earlier that day, far north..._

'' Anya, come here! Quickly!'' Vanya shouted, beheading the approaching orc. The base was attacked, and someone had to let Silver know.

Anya killed two orcs and threw a dagger on a Warg, killing it immediately. She then ran to her sister. '' What is it?'' she asked.

Vanya took a piece of cloth that hung out of the dead orc's pocket. It was a piece of cloth with a message on it, written on Black Speech.

Fortunately, the girls knew how to read it. Unfortunately, they realised what it meant. They exchanged worried looks.

'' We have to get to her.'' Anya said.

'' How? She's on a quest!'' Vanya replied.

'' And that means she's in danger! We have to let her know!''

'' Yes, but she will kill us if she finds out we left two weeks before our final test!''

'' Do you care more about the test or about Silvermoon?'' Anya challenged her.

Vanya straightened. '' Silver. Undoubtedly Silver.''

Anya nodded. '' That's what I thought. Now let's go!''

The girls went to the stables, took two fast horses and rode away from the battle.

They knew they screwed up doing that, but Silver's life was more worthy to them than any stupid test they were supposed to have.

* * *

A week passed by. Silver was still not revealing anything about herself more than she thought she should. She was rather a quiet person, either repairing or improving her weapons or doing something else.

But that night was different. And not in a good way.

A hawk flew on a rock in front of her, squealing to let Silver know he arrived. She looked up and saw the hawk was wearing a small leather case and a black cap with a white top: a messenger hawk, a trained bird the Rangers used to communicate with each other.

'' _Thileth (Approach)._'' She said, and the bird landed on her left.

She took out the message and started reading it:

''_My lady Chieftain,_

_I must inform you that we have some bad news to tell you. Inethar was attacked. We killed the attackers, but this was a planned attack. It wasn't just a simple orc pack: this was a well-armed legion. We had to left Inethar, and now we are heading to Rivendell.''_

Silver got worried. This wasn't good. Not at all. She continued reading:

'' _Many of us fell. We took only what was important and went on the road. But there is one more thing you need to know. The girls... they've disappeared.''_

Silvermoon jumped on her feet, her eyes widening in fear. _No..._ She felt her heart stopping.

'' _Please come as soon as possible! We need you. We will be travelling on Herath Ikolg. Please, come! We need you!_

_Nighthawk_

Silvermoon dropped the letter and ran to her things.

'' Silver, what's wrong?'' Gandalf asked, getting worried. The company looked at her as she was franticly packing her belongings. '' Silver, what is going on?!''

'' I have no time for questions, Gandalf!'' she yelled back, arming herself. '' I have to leave immediately.'' She said, saddling her horse.

Thorin suddenly grabbed her wrist. She glared daggers at him, while Gandalf started reading the message. '' You're not going anywhere.''

She leaned one of her blades on his throat. '' Really? Make me.'' She hissed.

'' Silvermoon.'' Gandalf said. '' Go.'' She looked at him, seeing he had read the letter.

She looked at Thorin, then sheathed her blade and took the remaining weapons.

Just when she mounted her horse, Gandalf called her again.

'' Be careful.'' He said.

She turned her horse and gave a last worried glance on him, before averting her gaze to the forest.

'' I always am. Ha!'' she chased her horse into a gallop, leaving the company behind.

'' Where is she going now?!'' Thorin asked, frustrated by the lack of information.

'' She went back to her Ranger unit. It was under attack, and she has to find someone... who appeared to be missing.'' Gandalf said, glancing at the way she went away.

* * *

Silver rode the whole night and morning before she reached the unit. They were travelling with light carriage, but heavily armed. She was greeted by sighs of relief.

'' What happened?'' she jumped out of the saddle, asking the tall, black-haired young man.

'' The orc legions appeared out of nowhere. We were outnumbered, but we managed to kill them all. Though many of us fell.''

'' And the girls?'' she asked, seemingly worried. Nighthawk got startled.

'' Hawk, the girls?!'' she almost shouted.

Hawk looked at her with sadness.

'' They're not here. I saw them riding away, but... none of us know what happened to them.''

Silver's heart stopped. What is something happened to them.

'' The only thing I know is that they went south, not north. That means-''

'' They were riding to me.'' She realised. '' Oh, girls, what have you done?''

Hawk looked at his Chieftain: never had he seen her like this before. '' Silver.'' She looked at him. '' Go. We will get to Rivendell; it's not that far away. You go look for the girls.''

'' Hawk, I can't leave y-''

'' Silver.'' A blonde-haired woman appeared by Hawk's right. '' They need you more than we do.''

She sighed and then nodded. She mounted her horse and looked at them. '' Go straight to Rivendell. They will accept you right away. Tell Lord Elrond that I'll arrive soon.'' She said and then rode away into the search for the girls.

* * *

Three days have passed and she hasn't returned yet. Gandalf got worried by now.

Then he heard a horse coming. He looked up and saw Silver riding into the camp slowly. He was relieved, but then frowned when he saw her face.

'' Silver? What happened?'' he asked as she dismounted her horse. He face was cold and full of anger and regret. Thorin got closer, noticing her face expression. The company gathered aound as well.

Something was very wrong.

'' Where are the girls?'' Gandalf asked. Silver straightened, breathing rapidly in anger.

'' They are gone.'' She said, with her voice hoarse of sadness. '' I went looking for them. Found no trace of them.'' She said, dropping her stuff on the ground.

'' Silver, I-'' Gandalf started, but Silver cut him off.

'' The unit was attacked by a legion of orcs. They killed them all. But their number dropped from 231 to 53.'' She looked at Gandalf. '' 53, Gandalf!'' she was slowly raising her voice. Gandalf turned pale, and his jaw dropped slightly at hearing the news.

'' And the girls rode away to look for me. They went to me, Gandalf! And now they are GONE!'' she shouted, hitting the boulder with her clenched fist, panting in fury. The rock got smashed slightly. '' I promised to protect them with my last breath, to the last drop of blood. I've sworn to always be there for them.'' She said, swallowing a lump size of a mountain.

'' And I failed them. All of them.'' She said, letting anger to come up on the surface. '' And now they're gone.'' She hissed and marched away, sitting in front of a rock and staring into the distance.

Thorin looked at her, confused. Somehow he had a feeling she lost someone of her own family. He wanted to talk to her, but Gandalf stopped him.

'' She wants to be alone now.'' He said. '' Let her go.''

Thorin nodded, glancing worriedly at her.

'' Will she be alright?'' Fili asked.

Gandalf sighed. '' I don't know. It has been a while since she lost someone. And now she lost many of them. Especially two of them who meant to her a lot.''

Silver gritted her teeth, filling her heart with hatred. A tear slipped out of her eye.

They were gone. She will never hear them laughing, see them smiling at her. She will never spend time with them: the girls she raised as her own.

The girl she thought of as her own daughters.

* * *

**Oh, poor Silver. :( She thinks she just lost them.**

**But did she really?**

**Yes, I know I lied a bit last chapter, but I came up with a new idea, so I had to change it. Hope you forgive me. :)**

**Next chapter: Silver will never be happier when she sees what will happen: the company gets new members. But she will also freeze when she sees that her secret has been revealed on the dark side. **

**Stay tuned to see what will happen in the fourth chapter!**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there again!**

**I deeply apologize for changing the story title so often! The first title was only temporary, as I couldn't think of something better. Then I thought of something that I liked, but then noticed that it would probably be easier to find heaven than my story. -.- And, with a help from one very polite user, I finally named it how I like. I hope you forgive me. :)**

**This chapter: Silvermoon is still broken, and although Gandalf warned him, Thorin approaches her with few well-spoken words. What happens? Read on. :)**

**Silver is so happy when she finds out what really happened to the girls, angry because they've screwed up A LOT, and frightened when she sees what they brought with them. This could be very dangerous, and she is so scared now, though she is not a type of person who gets scared easily.**

**Okay, here we go! Chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

The night fell and Silvermoon didn't move from her spot. Her new companions were very worried, but Gandalf warned them all that if they want to stay alive and keep their heads on their shoulders, they should stay away. He knew that the Ranger would probably kill him too, and he wouldn't risk someone else to become her target.

But, as the dwarves are known far and wide by their stubbornness, Thorin disobeyed his order. He slowly started pacing to her spot, when Gandalf grabbed his arm and looked at him with worry.

'' Thorin, it's not a good idea.'' He said.

Thorin ripped out of his grip, and looked at the wizard with confidence. '' If she's really suffering for a member of her family, then maybe I can help.'' He said. '' Besides, she is no use to us if she will be like that all the time.'' He whispered and slowly went to her. Gandalf gazed at the dwarf, hoping that he is really capable of breaking her shell.

Silver was still sitting there, thinking about all possible things that could have happened to them.

She still had hope. They could still be alive, wandering through Middle-Earth alone. They could be waiting for her somewhere, they could even follow her.

But there is also a chance that they ran into a terrible fate: many things could have happened. So many terrible things were possible that she didn't even want to think about it.

She just starred into a distant spot. Actually, she didn't even care what she was looking at. She was just sitting there, not paying attention to her surrounding.

That was true until Thorin appeared behind her left shoulder. She didn't move an inch: she knew it had to be one of the company members, so she just continued starring.

'' I know that you probably don't want to talk about it.'' He said with his deep voice. _No shit, what gave me away?_ She thought sarcastically.

Luckily, Thorin couldn't hear her thoughts. '' But I also know that you probably lost someone from your family.'' He continued. '' I don't know who and how, but I want you to know, if you want to talk about it, I know how is it to lose someone of your own blood.'' He said. She bowed her head, which was the first movement she made in a long time.

Thorin saw she didn't have any kind of reaction telling him she was willing to do that, so he slowly turned around, walking back to the camp. Then, suddenly, she did something that made him stop.

'' My nieces.'' She said, still absently starring away. Thorin stopped, realising that she actually wants to talk. He turned around, looking at her back. He approached her again.

'' I've probably lost my nieces.'' She repeated. Her voice was a bit husky from grief, anger and disuse. Thorin took a seat by her left, looking at her face.

Gandalf was watching it carefully. When Thorin came to her, he hoped he won't say anything that would make her overreact. Quite the contrary (thought he couldn't hear the words), she listened to him without reacting. He then saw that Thorin started walking back. Gandalf sighed: she was still keeping it all inside, refusing to share it with anybody. So stubborn she was, even more than a dwarf.

But then he noticed Thorin stopped, raising his head a bit, like she told him something. He turned around and slowly approached her, sitting by her left.

'' What is he doing?'' Balin joined Gandalf.

'' Trying to make Silvermoon feel better.'' He explained. '' He claimed that she would be useless in this condition.''

Balin huffed. '' Always the same.'' He said. But Balin knew that there was something more than just making her feel better: he knew he wanted to talk about his own loses, but had no one he could talk with. And now he might just found someone who could.

'' Your nieces?'' Thorin asked as he sat down, surprised by the fact she had nieces.

She nodded. '' We're actually not blood –related, but... I was a good friend of their mother, who was also a Ranger. She died when the girls were very young. With her last breath she trusted them to me.'' She looked at Thorin with some kind of warmth. Her look didn't contain any cold indifference like it normally did. This wasn't a harsh, cold, sharp look: this was a warm, friendly one.

'' I promised to keep them safe, even if it would cost me my life. I raised them to be different than me. I raised them to be like other people, because I'm different.'' She looked at the moon.

'' I lived through so much in my life that I just can't be like others. I'm different, and it is too late for me to change that. But they don't need to be like me. I wanted them to have their own life, not a copy of mine.'' She bowed her head a bit.

'' I still remember the day they told me to sign them up into the Ranger training program. I asked them why, and they told me: _Because we want to be orc kickasses._'' A small smile appeared on her face, and Thorin smiled too. He noticed that it suited her good. Maybe because it was so rare?

'' I knew that it would make my promise even heavier to fulfill, but I saw they wanted it will all their heart. So I signed them up, becoming their tutor.'' She sighed. '' I now see that it was a big mistake. It seems that being a Chieftain has very big cons.'' She said.

'' You're the Chieftain?'' Thorin asked, surprised.

She nodded. '' The Chieftain of the North Dunedains. For a long time.'' She said.

Thorin bowed his head a bit, finally realising who she was reminding him on. '' I knew someone while I was still in Erebor.'' He said. Silver raised her head up. _No... Not yet._

'' She was a Ranger as well. We simply called her Ranger, as we had no idea what her real name truly was.'' He said.

'' And the Ranger one?'' she asked, acting as if she has no idea who was he thinking of.

He shook his head. '' She didn't tell me. At least not her Ranger one.'' They looked at each other's eyes. '' After a week she arrived, Smaug came. Few hours before that, she warned the King, but he was already sick.'' He spat out the last few words. '' It was horrible to see my people getting slaughtered and my home taken. She saved my life and the lives of my father and grandfather.

She then said that she has to try to kill the dragon, and before she ran to her death, I asked her for her name.'' He looked into her eyes, finding them very similar to hers. '' Annatalia. That was how she was called.'' He said, looking into the distance. '' You remind me a lot about her.'' He said.

'' Well, I know that we had one female Ranger who used to be our envoy, especially with the Dwarves. As much as I remember, her full name was Annatalia Knox.'' She said, hoping he didn't know it was actually her. She had changed significantly since they have last met, and she wasn't ready to tell him yet. '' You're lucky, you know.'' She looked at him.

He frowned in confusion. '' Why?''

She looked back at the moon. '' Because she was one of the rare Rangers that tell their name only to those they trust with their life.'' She said.

Thorin couldn't believe it. '' She... she trusted me?''

She nodded. '' Probably even considered you a friend.'' She said. '' I decided to be like her. As much as I know, she had no one to protect but the Rangers, while I have-had.'' She corrected herself.

'' Had my nieces.''

Thorin nodded. '' She was a good friend of mine. If she didn't arrive then, I probably wouldn't be here.''

She nodded. '' Then neither would I.'' She sighed, still ashamed for what she did.

* * *

Next morning Silvermoon felt much better. She had no idea talking could actually help her. She was relieved to at least share it with someone.

Still, she didn't pay much attention to the company. They decided to let her have it. They knew it must be hard for her; though they didn't know about her nieces, save for Gandalf and Thorin.

She was still thinking about them. The moments they lived together, trained together, even smiled together. Her heart was even colder and harder than stone, but the girls were actually capable of breaking that shell as if it was made of dust. They were the only reason why she still lived. If there were not for them, she would already be lying in the ground, and her soul joined again with Anarya.

She was close to death several times by now. She even saw Anarya once, thinking that her time finally came:

_It was the Battle of Azanulbizar. After seeing what Azog had done to Thror and that Thorin went to face him, she stood in front of the Orc leader. Azog grinned, recognizing her, but Thorin was shouting at her, ordering her to go, thinking that she was he. She disobeyed his orders and started fighting Azog. She avoided his mace with an extraordinary speed, but one wrong step and the mace hit her hard, sending her dozen feet away._

_Her armour was pierced, and her torso was gravely harmed. She couldn't breathe properly, nor could she move. She still held her black sword, while she wished she could remove the helmet. She looked to her left, seeing the Dwarf prince protecting her. He lost his shield, then his sword, and then he fell. Her heart was beating fast, fearing that she will be the cause of his death. She felt a touch on her right shoulder. She looked to her right, seeing Anarya's ghost smiling at her. She still had her helmet, but she could see her completely._

'' _Anarya?'' she whispered. '' Is it time?'' she asked._

_Anarya smiled even more._

'' _No.'' She said, caressing her cheek. '' Your time is far away from you.''_

_Silver noticed that the battle has stopped. The time itself stopped._

'' _Do not be sad.'' Anarya said. '' There are others who will need you more than I do. I'm patient. There will be time for us to be together.'' With those words Anarya's shining form leaned and gave Silver a kiss on her forehead, covered by helmet._

'' _Stand up now, hilgeth. Fight.''_

_With those words, Silvermoon took a deep breath, gasping loudly. The sounds of iron clashing were all around her: the battle was still raging all around her. She stood up, ignoring the terrible pain._

_She saw the prince half-sitting on the ground, holding only a thick oaken branch as he lost his shield. _

'' THORIN!_'' she shouted. Thorin looked at her and she threw him her sword. He caught it, and just when Azog swung his mace to finish what he started, he blocked it, surprised by the toughness of the sword. She took out her double swords, protecting Thorin from other orcs. His hand was shaking, but he managed to get out from beneath the mace, still holding the sword. Azog swung his mace again, but Thorin swung his new sword, cutting off his left hand, with mace falling along with it on the battlefield. Azog started moaning loudly in pain, gripping his handless wrist._

_Thorin threw the sword back to her, thanking her. She gave him a nod, looking at him briefly with her dark brown eyes, before she sheathed her sword and ran into a counter-attack with her double short blades, fighting fiercely as she remembered what Anarya told her. If it wasn't her time yet, then it wasn't._

_After the battle, she looked around, seeing how many had fallen. It was always so sad to see the outcome, no matter who won: thousands of innocent, young people had fallen; some of them leaving nothing but their name, sometimes not even that. She stepped carefully over the battlefield, watching not to step on any dwarf there. Though they were dead, she still had some respect towards them._

_She watched as Balin leaned his forehead over his brother's, and they were both crying after they saw how many of them fell. Even she wanted to cry, though she learned not to show her emotions. It was her way of dealing with everything, burying everything deep inside her heart, not letting it get out._

_Then she noticed Balin stopped crying, looking at the person who stood at the small hill. She watched as the slightest amount of sunlight shone upon him, and she remembered the words Anarya told her._

'' _There are others who will need you more than I do.'' She looked up to the cloudy sky, looking at that small hole where the sunlight was sneaking through. She looked back at Thorin, standing there, overlooking the battlefield._

_And from that moment she knew._

_It was him who needed help. Her help._

_Help to stay alive and lead his people._

She jerked out of her thoughts, concentrating on the path ahead. She had to stop looking back so much: she had to look ahead, to see what the fate will bring to her.

* * *

'' Vanya! We can't fight them for long!'' Anya shouted, blocking the orc's blade and beheading the same one.

Vanya twisted around, cutting two orcs' throat. '' She's close, I know that!''

They were attacked. The girls first went to follow Silver's track, but then noticed that there were other tracks, following them on the other path. They were hunting Silver, and they couldn't let anything happen to her.

'' And what do you suggest?'' Anya said, annoyed. '' Call for her?!''

'' Actually that's not such a bad idea.'' She said, looking around and seeing that they were surrounded by a quite big pack. The size of the pack was actually so big that it was questionable was it a pack at all.

The girls looked at each other, knowing what to do. The nodded to one another and then shouted with all strength they had:

'' SILVEEEEEEEEER!'' then ran into the fight to protect themselves.

* * *

Silver was still riding absently, when she suddenly heard a familiar sound: she stopped her horse, earning few glances from the company. She heard a warg crying before its death.

'' Silver, what is it?'' Gandalf asked, but Silver raised her hand to shut him up, listening carefully to the silence. The company stopped by then. Thorin was looking at her, frowning in confusion.

Silver was just about to ride on and tell them everything's alright, when she heard voices from the distance, calling:

'' _Silveeeeer!''_

It was distant, but loud enough for both her and the company to hear. Her eyes widened, recognizing the voices. Gandalf recognized them too.

'' Anya and Vanya.'' She breathed out. '' Ha!'' she chased her horse into a run, leaving the company in the raised dust.

'' Follow her!'' Gandalf shouted, knowing that she will probably need help. The company obeyed, much to Thorin's disapproval.

_It was actually me who is the leader of this company, but fine._ He thought as he rode with all of them after the Ranger.

The girls were fighting as best they could, but they knew their end is near. There were just too many of them.

In one moment, Anya was pushed back on the ground by one of the orcs. Her sister watched in horror as she fell, noticing that she was defenceless. '' Anya!'' Vanya shouted. She tried to get to her, but the orcs kept her busy, even if that meant they would get killed.

The orc raised its blade, and Anya gulped, expecting the final blow. But then the orc's head was struck by an arrow, and the orc fell aside. Anya squeezed her eyes shut, but then noticed that the orc was dead. Both of the girls looked to their left, greatly relieved by who they saw.

Silver lowered her bow, and as she was still riding on her horse, she threw the bow away and jumped out of the saddle, making a front flip and taking out her blades. Anya rearmed herself and joined the fight.

The company arrived pretty quickly, and they joined the fight as well. Silver killed the orcs with such fierceness and hatred the girls have never seen before. The girls fought well, very well. The effects of training were visible, and with the help of the company, the orcs were defeated.

Silver looked around, looking for more orcs. When she noticed there were no more of them, she looked at the girls. The blades slipped out of her hands and she ran to them. '' Anya, Vanya!'' They ran to her, meeting her in a firm embrace. '' Silver!'' they whispered in relief, even crying a bit.

Silver hugged them tightly, sighing as she knew they were alive. The company exchanged surprised looks, while Gandalf was smiling. Thorin was watching the trio, knowing that the girls could be only her nieces.

Silvermoon pushed them slightly back, watching over them. '' Are you alright? Are you hurt?'' she asked with worry and care in her voice, sounding quite like a mother.

They nodded. '' Silver, were so glad to see you!'' Vanya said, and Anya nodded in agreement.

Silver smiled, seeing they are completely unharmed. She then looked at the company. '' Anya, Vanya, let me introduce you my companions: you already know Gandalf,'' the girls and he exchanged nods, smiling,'' then there are Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin and Thorin Oakenshield, the leader.'' Each of them gave them a nod or a smile, Fili and Kili even waved to them, while Thorin simply glared at them. '' At your service!'' they all shouted, save for Gandalf and Thorin. The girls chuckled, and even Silver smiled.

'' All of you, I want you to meet my nieces. Anya and Vanya.'' She said, pointing on the twins.

'' Actually, I'm Anya, and this is Vanya.'' One of them said, confusing the company. They looked identical, and it was one of their favourite jokes.

Silver rolled her eyes. '' Vanya, for crying out loud, I lived with you long enough to learn the difference!'' she said, slightly annoyed. The girls bowed their heads, smiling.

'' Sorry.'' They said in unison.

Thorin watched it with interest: they looked the same, their voices sounded the same, and they were even dressed and armed in the same way: how in Mahal's name could she difference them?!

He also noticed that his nephews were quite interested in them. _Oh, no. _He sighed. _Thorin, prepare for doom._

'' Where were you?! I was looking for you everywhere!'' Silver exclaimed, watching them with a worried look.

The girls lost their smiled and exchanged looks with each other, gulping.

'' Silver?'' Vanya squeezed out shyly. '' It might sound bad, but...''

Silver sighed, looking them with a suspicious look. '' What have you done now?''

* * *

'' WHAT?!'' Silver exclaimed as the girls explained why she couldn't find them. They were at the camp now, and the night came.

'' Silver, listen...'' Vanya started, but Silver buried her face in her right hand.

'' How many times have I told you not to do that, unless it was life-threatening?!'' she talked in a raised voice, and the company was looking at the trio. Anya and Vanya were sitting ashamed in front of Silver, who was pacing, quite frustrated and nervous.

'' How many times have I told you: long and safe over quick and dangerous?!'' she exclaimed.

'' Silver, the orcs were hunting you-''

'' _Silence._''

The girls shut up immediately. Silver sighed in frustration. '' You broke the rules! Unless it is life-threatening, a Ranger apprentice must not leave the control point without supervision!'' she shouted. '' Why haven't you asked someone to let you go?!''

'' Because we knew they wouldn't let us go! And someone had to let you know! Besides, how could we ask permission to leave during the battle if they were all figh-''

'' Wait, wait, wait, wait!'' Silver raised her hand, looking at Vanya with confusion and fear from what she thought she had heard. '' You left _during_ the attack?!''

The girls looked at her confused. '' Yes.'' Anya said, and they both nodded.

Silver sighed and shook her head. '' And you haven't let anyone know?'' she asked in a calm voice, which made the girls more scared than when she was shouting.

'' No.'' Vanya said, confused with her behaviour. Silver sighed and buried her face in her palm once more.

'' Silver, what is it?'' Anya asked, worrying about her sudden change of behaviour. The company noticed the change as well.

'' You just probably ruined your final test.'' She looked at them with... it wasn't anger or anything like that, but worry.

The girls gaped and their eyes widened. '' What? How?!'' Vanya exclaimed.

Silvermoon looked at the ground, starring at a small stone that caught her interest. '' Do you remember the law called _Degrees of betrayal_?'' She looked at them, visibly scaring them.

'' Yes.'' They said in unison.

'' And what does it say in the Article 3?'' she asked, looking back at the same small stone.

'' _Degree number 3: If a Ranger, no matter of their rank, leaves the battlefield/attack/defence without seeking permission, the Ranger...'' _Anya stopped, realising what Silvermoon was talking about.

'' ... _will be taken away from their rank...'' _Vanya continued, but then she stopped as well.

'' ..._ and will be considered as a traitor,_'' Silver looked at the girls, resuming. '' _whether or not their life was endangered.''_ The girls exchanged worried looks.

'' Wait, so we can't become Rangers anymore?'' Vanya exclaimed.

'' We won't be able to take the test?!'' Anya couldn't believe it.

Silver bit her lower lip. '' I don't know, girls... this never happened before, at least not since I'm the Chieftain.'' She paced around, thinking how to save them from the fate of the traitors.

'' There might still be a way, but it will be very hard for us to get you a chance to prove yourself loyal.'' She said. '' I wish I can change the law, but it requires all Chieftains to meet, and that could take months, and if one law is changing, then the others have to be adjusted to fit that one law, and that could take years...'' Silver sighed again.

'' Silver?'' Anya asked quietly. '' We haven't learned what happens in that case, after the Ranger is banished.''

'' The Ranger is forbidden to join any Ranger unit, and if the violation to the law is too severe,'' she gulped. '' The Ranger can even be executed.''

The girls got frightened. '' But I won't let any harm to come to you.'' She said. The girls looked at her, while she was looking at them with reassurity. '' And I will do anything to let you have the test. I will fight for it, but you must fight with me.'' She told them, looking at them with trust. '' Can you do that?'' They nodded.

'' Silver?'' Vanya asked. She hummed. '' Are you angry with us?''

She sighed. '' No, just... worried and... Confused...'' she waved her hands. '' But I still don't understand why have you left in the middle of the attack!''

'' We had to reach you to tell you what happened.'' Anya said.

'' Hawk sent me a letter! And it came before you showed up!'' Silver exclaimed.

'' But Hawk didn't find what we did!'' Vanya exclaimed.

Silver frowned. '' What are you talking about?''

Anya and Vanya exchanged looks, and Vanya nodded. Anya took out the same piece of cloth they found with the orc and gave it to Silvermoon.

'' We found it with one of the orcs in Inethar.'' Anya said. Silvermoon frowned, not seeing Black Speech for a while. '' We only know it is about you, but we don't know what is it really about.''

Silvermoon narrowed her eyes as she read the letter, but when she realised what it says, she turned pale and her eyes filled with fear and disbelief. ''_ No..._'' she breathed out, lowering her hand and starring into the distance with shock on her face.

'' Silver? What is it?'' Gandalf approached her. The company got closer, whispering in confusion.

'' Silvermoon?'' Anya asked, worrying about her aunt.

Silver swallowed a lump size of a dragon, feeling like her heart is going to leap out of her chest.

'' They are after me, Gandalf.'' She finally said. '' They know who I am.''

She looked at the wizard, who turned almost as pale as she did.

'' _They found me._''

* * *

**_Dun dun duuun! _Yep, they're after you! Better watch out for the orcs!**

**So, no signs of the curse yet, huh? Don't worry, you'll find out soon! But if someone already figured it out, I'm begging you, NO SPOILERS, please!**

**Hahaha, my friend laughed very much when I wrote: _Thorin, prepare for doom._ He likes this story even more than the other one! Maybe because he likes kickass OCs? That would be strange o.O**

**Next chapter: Silvermoon tries to talk the girl to go to the Undying Lands. Why? Find out.**

**Silvermoon places a bet and wins it, during which poor Thorin gets uncomfortable, but upset as well. Hehehe, you weren't expecting that to happen, were you, T.?**

**The girls find new friends, especially two of them, who can't make a difference between them. :)**

**Silver and the girls do some sparring, and just when Silver was teaching them something, Thorin appears and an unexpected event happens.**

**Okay, people, R&****R, F****&F, people!**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people!**

**I-am-so-sorry! I know I haven't updated for weeks, but the competitions really took a lot of my time! I was so happy when I finally found some time to write and finish this chapter. I'm so tired now, but I hope this chapter won't disappoint you.**

**In this chapter: little more humor, slight hint of the problem in the next few chapters, how to wake someone up with a good hygiene habit and... kicks and tickles! But I bet you won't guess who gets tickled! Maybe you will. :/ Whatever, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was looking at Silvermoon, who sat down in shock after reading the message.

They found her.

She had done everything to prevent that to happen again, faking her death after Azanulbizar. She made sure to look dead after the remaining Orcs went on a hunt for her. With a little help of a wizard, she looked unrecognizable after falling of the cliff, though she wasn't even scratched. Then Gandalf _acted a saviour_ and killed all the Orcs but one, who send a message of her death. After she successfully faked her death, she changed her appearance once again.

But now it was all in vain. She was found again. And not just her.

'' Do you know what this says?'' she asked, showing the cloth to the girls. They both shook their heads.

She looked at cloth, reading the message out loud. '' Price by choice for the one who brings the Ranger called Silvermoon...'' she stopped, skipping a part she thought the others shouldn't know yet. '' and two Ranger apprentices Anya and Vanya, daughters of Skylight. Ranger wanted alive, apprentices in what ever state. Permission to use, not to kill. Bring them to Mount Gundabad.'' She read, gulping.

'' Sounds like a delivery request.'' Bofur scoffed, shaking his head.

'' Because it is one.'' Silver said. '' A delivery of prey.''

'' What does it mean 'permission to use, not to kill'?'' Kili asked.

Anya and Vanya looked at Silver. '' That means, if they catch us, they can do anything but kill us.'' She looked at the girls. '' Including torture, abuse... and rape.''

The girls looked at each other in fear. Silver stood up. '' But you're not staying here.'' They looked at her.

'' What?'' Vanya asked.

'' You're not staying here. I cannot let something happen to you.'' She looked at them.

'' Where are we going then?!'' Anya exclaimed.

'' Do not ask questions you already know the answer for.'' She said, burying her face into her right palm.

'' No! No, no, no, no!'' Vanya protested. '' We cannot go to Undying Lands!''

'' AND WHAT ELSE SHOULD YOU DO?!'' Silver shouted. '' STAY HERE, GET CAUGHT AND THEN KILLED?'' she was panting. '' I promised your mother to protect you!''

'' And how can you protect us if you send us away into the blue?!'' Vanya shouted back.

'' I'll send someone with you-''

'' And then you won't know what will happen to us! Nor will we know what happened to you!'' Anya yelled. '' Anna, we're not leaving you!'' Silver sighed.

'' _An gireth nigh en dor! _(I can't go through this again!)'' She looked at the girls with a begging look.

'' _An dier nigh ol holt. _(I can't let you die.)''

'' And we won't.'' Anya stated. '' We will stay here and fight with you.''

'' Argh!'' Silver growled in frustration. '' You're as stubborn as your mother.'' She muttered.

'' Isn't that what you like the most?'' Vanya smiled. Anya joined. Silver looked at the girls, already tired of this conversation.

'' We will discuss this after you pass the test in Rivendell.'' She said. The girls smiled even more, excited. This was a kind of her permission to stay. '' But if you mean to travel with me...'' they looked at her. '' you'll have to follow my rules.'' They nodded, too excited to even think of what is waiting for them.

'' So... we can stay?'' Anya asked shyly. Vanya waited, as excited as her twin sister.

Silver sighed and looked at Thorin. '' If the leader agrees.''

Everyone looked at Thorin, while he was looking at Silver. She was looking at him with a look that told him how much this meant to her. He realised that this was the best and the worst both for the company and the girls. Three well-trained Rangers were not something you could get every day, but neither was an unknown number of Orcs hunting you.

He thought of it for a moment, and then nodded. '' You are allowed to stay.''

The girl screeched in happiness and hugged each other, while Silver allowed the smallest of smile appear on her face. She bowed her head, thinking if it was a good decision at all. As long as they are with her, they are in danger.

But she is in danger all the time. She knew that even if she forbid them to come, they would probably follow her, so it was better to have them near and keep an eye on them than have them caught and locked up by the orcs.

But there is one more person who was thinking, lost in his thoughts. Nobody noticed the name of the girl's mother. Nobody but him. Because it meant something only to him.

And no matter how much he tried, Dwalin never realised why she had done that to him.

* * *

It was a chilly morning. Sun didn't even rise yet. Most of the company was asleep, only Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Thorin's nephews and Silver were up.

She walked to the sleeping girls, laid in bedrolls next to each other. They were snoring silently, peaceful in their slumber.

Silver sighed. '' Girls, wake up.'' She said.

'' Not yet!'' Vanya grumbled and Anya nodded, both not even bothering to open their eyes up. They shifted slightly before falling asleep again. Silver rolled her eyes and walked away.

'' I leave them for few months and this is what happens...'' she muttered, walking to her backpack and taking her water skin.

Thorin looked at her and frowned in confusion as she decanted some water from her water skin into a small iron cup. She then put the skin down and walked to the girls, standing above their heads. Thorin raised his eyebrows, while Silver sighed deeply, before pouring all the water on the girls' heads.

The girls gasped and sat up, jolting awake and looking around, confused and disoriented, while the awoken part of the company was dying laughing. Thorin put a hand over his mouth, not letting his amusement come out, while Silver was standing behind the girls with her arms folded and her brows raised, though there was no smile on her face.

'' What the hell is wrong with you?!'' Vanya exclaimed, looking at Silver in bewilderment. The girls didn't enjoy the cold shower, especially as a way to wake them up.

'' Watch your tongue, young lady.'' Silver threatened. '' I'm still your tutor.''

'' We could've waken up on a normal way, you know.'' Anya grumbled.

'' Will you finally get up or shall I get another cup?'' she showed them the iron cup, cocking her left eyebrow.

'' We're up! We're up!'' They stood up as quickly as possible, fixing their clothes and hair a bit to look as representable as possible.

'' I've told you already: want to travel with me, follow my rules.'' Silver said before turning around and packing her water skin back and putting on her long, light travelling coat.

'' Well you could've given us a list.'' Anya grumbled.

'' Never mind the list, we need a towel.'' Vanya said, just a moment before a clean, white piece of cloth hit her face. She caught the cloth, seeing it's actually one of Silver's shirts.

'' Time to unspoil you.'' Silver said, doing the last preparations with her package.

Anya went to her package while waiting for her turn to dry her hair, as Vanya was rubbing it with the cloth in order to do just that. Kili approached her, while Fili was taking care of his own pony.

'' Your aunt is awesome.'' Kili said.

'' If you like a cold shower, then she is.'' Vanya grumbled. '' Anya!'' she called her. Anya turned around and caught the piece of cloth, leaving the now packed stuff and doing the work Vanya just finished. Fili approached his brother.

'' You know, you could ride with me.'' Kili offered Vanya. She cocked an eyebrow. '' You do not have a pony.''

'' That's right, I don't.'' She said, before whistling shortly. Suddenly two horses approached her, a brown one and grey pone. She took the reins of the brown one. '' I have a horse.''

She walked pass Kili with a triumphal smirk, while Kili smiled a bit. This could be good.

'' She nailed it.'' Fili tapped his brother's shoulder and wiping the smile off his face.

* * *

The sun finally rose, but till then the company was already on the road. Silver rode on front, leading the company, while Anya and Vanya rode close to Fili and Kili.

'' So...'' Kili started again, looking at the girls. '' Which one is which?'' he frowned when he realise he can't difference them. The girls looked at each other before grinning.

'' Silver!'' Vanya called out. '' Can you difference us without looking?''

'' Yes, Vanya, I can.'' She shouted back, not even bothering to look behind.

'' And how do you know I'm not Anya?'' Anya shouted this time, grinning again.

'' You _are_ Anya, and your sister was talking only seconds ago.'' Silver shouted, rolling her eyes. Fili and Kili exchanged looks, because the girls had the same voices. At least they thought so.

'' And how can you know that?'' Vanya shouted back.

'' I've raised you and lived with you for 70 years! It would be a wonder if I wouldn't know.'' She replied.

'' And how can you difference us?''

She looked over her left shoulder. '' Do you really want to ruin your chance of screwing around with your identical appearance?'' she raised her eyebrows. The girls thought about it for a moment.

'' Just as I thought.'' Silver mumbled, looking back on the road.

'' Silver!'' Vanya shouted, making her look back again. '' _Enrio ven filir da? _(How much do they know?)'' She asked with a serious look, just to be sure Silver understands.

'' _Enrio nigh da. _(Not much.)'' Silver replied. '' Just my age.'' She said, giving them a look to indicate they should shut up about it as well. They gave her a nod, understanding her message.

They camped between the trees in the afternoon. The ground was dusty, creamy in colour from the dry dirt. Dwalin was still deep in thoughts, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were making dinner, Balin was discussing something with Oin and Gloin, Ori, Dori and Nori had their own fun, while Fili, Kili and Bilbo were watching Anya, Vanya and Silver training. Gandalf, in the other hand was silently and peacefully hiding behind his smokescreen.

Silver just blocked an attack from both of them and uncrossed her double blades with their light swords. '' Very good!'' She praised them, panting. They were panting too, though to them it was a normal training. In the other hand, Fili and Kili were actually amazed by their strength and stealth.

'' So, we passed this part.'' Silver said, wiping the sweat of her forehead. '' Let's go on the next one. Remember the cross-kick-cross?'' She asked, and the girls nodded.

'' But we can go through it again, am I right?'' she gave them a look, and the girls blushed.

'' I'll take that as a yes.'' She said. '' So cross,'' she swung her double blades in front of her. '' kick,'' she said, raising her leg and kicking the imagined enemy, but when she turned around to show another cross, a medium-sized blade blocked her blades right in the center of their crossing. Silver stared right into Thorin's eyes, before uncrossing their weapons. '' Cross.'' She said, looking at Thorin in bewilderment. Anya and Vanya exchanged a look, both gaping.

'' That is a very good assault.'' Thorin said.

'' One of the hardest one to learn, but also to defend from.'' She added, frowning at Thorin. '' Not many people walking on this world know this. Where have you learned it?'' she asked.

'' From that Ranger I told you about.'' He replied, looking at her with a bit of challenge, before striking on her again, planning to surprise her. But she was a warrior for over six millenniums, so she could see right through his little trick; she blocked all of his strikes, twirling and kicking him hard with her leg into his abdomen, making his back meet a tree with a groan. He panted, retrieving his breath, while she raised her eyebrows with an amused look on her face.

'' Should I get easy on you, _oldster_?'' she asked, teasing him. Anya and Vanya bit their lower lips, exchanging knowing looks, while Fili and Kili couldn't believe what she said: did she just call him old?!

Thorin looked at her, throwing the blade away and taking a sword. '' You're the one to talk.'' He said, running into an assault again. Silver's blades clashed against his sword, and she pushed him away again, only this time easier. '' You're 30 times older than me!''

'' 33.'' She said, colliding her blades with his sword again. '' 33.076823 times, to be exact.'' She added, uncrossing their weapons, only to see Thorin looking confused at her.

'' What?'' she asked like it was nothing.

'' Well,'' he stroke again, this time causing them both get disarmed. '' except you are older than anyone I know...'' she attacked him with her forearms, and he defended with his ones. '' You've just calculated the exact number of how many times you're older than me...'' he said, blocking one of her punches by twisting her arm and pinning her to the tree with her front. '' And only seconds ago you were calling _me_ old.'' He whispered in her ear, panting just as she was.

She grinned and kicked him in his left shin, making him let go off her, and then she twisted and kicked him with her leg right into his abdomen, making him stumble, but not fall.

'' Just because I'm old,'' she started, planting another series of kicks on Thorin, though he defended from them all, blocking her both fists in the air and pushing her to the tree again, only this time she met it with her back. Their ragged breaths mixed, their faces few inches away, and they looked at each other with challenge. She raised her eyebrows. '' Doesn't mean I can't beat you.'' She said, and then planted a knee kick right into his precious area. Thorin moaned, only for a moment, but kept a painful face expression, moving few steps away from the Ranger.

He let out a controlled, but shaky breath, bracing himself from falling on his knees and holding on his spot; he couldn't let his pride get more hurt.

But Thorin couldn't even thought of what she had done next; she looked at her nieces and nodded. '' Get him.'' The little beasts couldn't wait for it: they launched themselves at terrified Thorin, but as they knew what Silver was thinking of (as she experienced it before), instead of beating him up they started tickling him.

'' No, no, no!'' Thorin defended for a while, but then the girls found his ticklish spots and Thorin laughed as a maniac, writhing and wiggling under their attacks. Fili and Kili were gaping at the view, not actually believing to see their uncle laughing so much. Thorin tried to push them away, but the young ladies were avoiding his attempts with extraordinary skill.

Silver chuckled at the view, letting one of her very rare smiles to come out. But then she felt like somebody knocked all the air out of her lungs and planted an intense pain throughout her body. She gasped, bending over and gritting her teeth with a pained expression as the pulsing pain radiated through her body. She leaned herself on the nearest tree, waiting for the pain to disappear.

Anya glanced at Silver, but then froze when she saw her breathing heavily with her eyes closed shut. '' Silver!'' she screamed and ran up to her. Vanya looked up and followed her sister, while Thorin sat up, panting after the tickle attack, though serious as hell.

Silver slowly straightened, opening her eyes and avoiding the ones that belonged to her nieces. '' I'm fine.'' She said. Then she looked at both of them, seeing their worried faces. '' Practice flipping over and cross-kick-cross in one exercise.'' She nodded to them, gulping. '' I'll be back soon.'' She said, walking away from them and seating herself next to Gandalf, tilting her head back on a tree and letting out few sighs. The girls exchanged worried looks, while Thorin frowned at the new situation.

'' You won't be able to hide it forever.'' Gandalf told her. She opened her eyes, still feeling exhausted by this rush of pain. This was one of the worst ones she felt.

'' The longer the better.'' She replied, closing her eyes again and letting out a sigh, hoping that she won't be forced to tell the girls about it too soon.

* * *

The night fell. Anya and Vanya got pretty close with Fili and Kili, and the four was already inseparable. Thorin was sitting, smoking his pipe and thinking; Silver was laying only few meters away sleeping (?), with her face turned to Thorin, while their nieces and nephews were still talking by the fire, behind her back. The rest of the company was asleep, only Gandalf was up with the mentioned ones, as he held the night watch.

'' I have a question.'' Kili asked, and Thorin looked at him, hoping it won't be something stupid. But as he was sitting in the shadow, nobody noticed him.

'' Your aunt told us that she doesn't stand being touched.'' He said. Thorin looked at Silver, seeing she was slowly opening her eyes, listening to their conversation.

'' Why is that?''

The girls exchanged a look, before Anya sighed. '' She... she lived through a lot of things, but... there is one she cannot forget.'' Silver looked sadly at the small rock in front of her. '' But she is the one that should tell you if she wants.''

'' She said that she wasn't abused or raped, and then added 'unfortunately not'.'' Fili stated.

Silver gulped, squeezing her eyes shut as Anarya's scream filled her ears and her tears and pained face appeared in her mind again.

'' Well, just as my sister said,'' Vanya got involved. '' it is up to Silver to decide what to tell you and what not.'' She looked at her back, not knowing she can hear them. '' But no matter what she went through, it only made her stronger. She raised us as if we were of her own blood. She raised us with care and a lot of hard-work. She...'' Vanya trailed off.

'' She told us to call her aunt just because she wanted to preserve that little memory of our mother that we have.'' Anya added. '' But no matter to that, she is our _hilgeth_.''

Silver's eyes widened and her lips parted. That was something she didn't except. She knew that the girls loved her, as she was raising them not too strictly, but not spoiling them either. But that they considered her a mother? She never thought of that before.

'' She is raising us since we were six.'' Vanya said. '' Our mother was raising us alone. We never knew who or what our father was, because we are, as you see, shorter than humans.''

'' And we live longer.'' Anya added. '' When an orc pack was raiding villages near our home, Silver went to warn our mother and lead us away. But when she came...'' Anya stopped, remembering the view of her mother getting stabbed. '' The orcs were already there.''

'' I managed to hide under my bed, but Anya remained standing, and saw how our mother died.'' Vanya added, looking at her sister and taking a hold on her hand.

'' In the next moment, Silver arrived and killed the remaining orcs, including the one responsible for our mother's death.''

'' And since that night, she is taking care of us.'' They girls looked at her back with respect and gratitude. Silver let out a slight breath, looking down on her boots, remembering the Skylight's last words.

_Take care of my girls. Tell them I love them._

* * *

Next morning Silver packed up, surprised when she saw the girls are ready before her.

'' We don't need another cold shower.'' Vanya explained.

Silver raised her eyebrows, eyeing them. '' Progress.'' She said, before putting her stuff on her horse and mounting it.

They rode almost in the same order as the last day, only this time Silver was riding closer to Thorin.

Anya and Vanya, of course, weren't separating from Fili and Kili. Thorin glanced back at them when he heard them laughing altogether.

He turned his gaze back on the road. '' I hope they won't start doing pranks.''

Silver snorted sarcastically. '' It's not if, but when.'' She said. '' Maybe even sooner than you think.'' She mumbled, remembering the bet from that morning.

'' I would like to volunteer for the cooking today.'' She said, making Thorin look at her with confusion. '' The girls asked me to make their favourite rabbit stew.'' She looked at Thorin, trying her best not to reveal her true intentions.

'' Well, if Bombur agrees, then... go on.'' Thorin said, still confused why she asked him for permission. _Maybe because you're the leader?_ He remembered, then shrugged his shoulders and continued riding in silence.

The evening arrived faster than she expected. She went on a hunt, catching three nice rabbits, but she picked up something else along the way. She knew that somebody won't like her stew tonight, but not because of the flavour, but the consequences.

She made it pretty quickly, not revealing her secret ingredients, but creating a delicate, rich stew. It was one of the best versions she ever made, but the scent of it made the girls go into a sniffing raid.

'' Wait until it's done!'' Silver replied, pushing them away gently, while the two were snickering, unable to wait for it.

Soon the whole company was enjoying in the intoxicating scent of warm rabbit stew that filled the camp. Thorin himself remembered a stew Dis once made when she was about to announce the happy news to the family- a new family member that was later named Kili.

But she decided to give Thorin his bowl at the end. When nobody was looking (including Thorin, who was starring into the distance), she put few leaves from the plant she picked in the forest and mixed it secretly, barely hiding her amusement.

She stood up and gave Thorin his bowl. He snapped out of his thoughts, taking the bowl and thanking her. '' You're welcome.'' She replied with her usual indifferent voice.

The dwarves were astonished, eating it with gusto. The dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard were soon full and satisfied with Silver's cooking. The girls could barely move from their spots from the amount they ate. Even Bombur was pleasantly surprised by her coking.

'' By Valar, Silver, are you trying to kill us with your heavenly stew?'' Vanya grumbled. Anya nodded.

Silver raised her eyebrows. '' _En er goltha inder._ (The bet is involved.)_'' _She said, making the girls look at her with surprise.

'' Tonight?!'' the girls exclaimed. Silver gave them a nod.

'' Just wait till you see.'' She said, giving them a knowing look.

* * *

Thorin frowned in his sleep, feeling a pain in his stomach. He decided to ignore it.

Bad idea.

The pain grew stronger, and he felt something going on in there. He opened his eyes and sat up.

His eyes suddenly widened. He felt something going terribly wrong in there. He looked around: it was already dark, and most of them were asleep: he only located Fili, Kili, Anya and Vanya sitting around the fire as usual, Silver sleeping leaned on the rock few meters away on his right, Dwalin, Balin and Gloin in their bedrolls, snoring, and Gandalf half-sleeping, leaned on the tree.

His stomach grumbled again, and he gulped. He felt pretty embarrassed right now, but when he felt the nature's call getting more intense, he abruptly stood up, marching away from the camp as fast as he could. When he reached the tree line he was already running.

When he passed by Silver, she smirked slightly, opening her eyes and letting them follow him until he disappeared in the dark.

The girls and Thorin nephews looked at him confused when he disappeared away, with an upset and troubled look on his face. '' What's wrong with him?'' Anya asked, and the rest of them shrugged their shoulders.

Silver stood up and sat between Anya and Vanya. '' See? I can do that.''

'' I don't understand.'' Fili shook his head.

Silver sighed. '' The bet was that I can't make Thorin uncomfortable or embarrassed, no matter how much I try. Was it not?'' When she got confirmations, she went on. '' Girls, you know what is _hollaris _used for?''

They nodded. '' Yes, it's used for...'' Anya started, and then froze, gaping and staring at amused Silver in disbelief. Vanya copied her moves. '' Silver!''

'' By Valar, and you call us awful when we do pranks!'' Vanya folded her arms.

'' What is it?'' Kili asked.

The girls looked at each other, barely bracing themselves form bursting into laugh. '' Well, _hollaris..._ is used...'' Vanya started, but started chuckling, not able to continue.

'' It is used for cleaning the organism from noxious substances.'' Silver said. '' And because of the way it does it, _hollaris_ has earned a trivial name.''

'' And that is?'' Fili frowned.

Silver looked at Anya, giving her a nod. Anya nodded back and leaned to the brothers, whispering them the name. They both gasped in disbelief, letting their jaws drop almost to the floor.

'' No way!'' Fili exclaimed.

'' You're kidding me!'' Kili added.

'' Quiet down there! Some people are trying to sleep.'' Someone grumbled.

'' Sorry!'' Silver shouted, anxious to see Thorin's reaction when he comes back to the camp. The girls and the brothers snickered, not believing what Silver did.

* * *

Thorin was so pissed off. He was marching back to the camp, pacing with huge footsteps.

He was wondering what could cause him that kind of problems. He never had such digestive problems. At least not that big.

Then he remembered: the stew. The Ranger must have done something with it, because no one else but him seemed to have problems.

He re-entered the camp, marching right to the place where Silver, now awake, was sitting. It turned out that she joined his nephews and the girls by the fire.

'' Lady Silvermoon!'' He stated with a firm voice, folding his hands on his chest.

Silver straightened a bit on his call, and the other four looked away slightly, doing their best not to burst into giggles. '' That would be me.'' She replied, raising her head up to her left and meeting Thorin's frustrated and angry look. '' How can I help you, master Oakenshield?''

'' What did you put in that stew?'' He asked, not pleased at all.

'' Well,'' Silver gave him an apologizing look. '' besides rabbits, water, salt and browned flour, there are few other things, but I can't tell you.'' She stated.

'' And why is that?'' He asked, annoyed.

'' Secret ingredients.'' She stated. '' Promised to keep them safe.'' She gave him an innocent look.

'' Whatever you say.'' Thorin grumbled. '' But you are not going to cook again. Understood?'' he raised his forefinger, trying to look threatening.

'' May I know why? And don't point that at people, it's indecent.'' She mumbled, pushing away his finger. She confused him a bit with her boldness, while the rest of the five snorted, silently chuckling and exchanging amused looks. Thorin pulled himself together and looked at her with frustration.

'' I have my own reasons.'' Thorin hissed. '' But in the end, you are not cooking anymore.''

'' Fine with me.'' She shrugged her shoulders, looking into the fire like it was nothing. Thorin gave her another annoyed look, and then walked back to his previous spot. Silver looked at the girls and winked, making them giggle.

'' And you're calling _us_ rascals.'' Anya mumbled.

'' Because you are ones.'' Silver rolled her eyes.

'' But we never planted a _shitting plant_ to someone!'' Vanya exclaimed in a lowered voice, making sure Thorin wouldn't hear that.

'' And you better not try that.'' Silver warned them, giving them a firm look. The girls turned serious and nodded in fear. Her looks were so frightful that the girls once said that even the Nazgûls would run away screaming.

'' Good.'' Silver stated. Then she leaned on the rock behind her, making herself comfortable. '' Good night then.'' She stated, and the four bid her good night as well.

'' Silver is definitely awesome.'' Fili stated to his brother.

'' Awesome? My dear brother, she is the queen of awesomeness!'' He replied, whispering a bit too loud.

Silver, overhearing their words, simply smiled before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So, you like it? Hehehe, poor Thorin. It seems like I really like to torture him in my stories. :/ What can I do?**

**Here it is, then (finally!): the fifth chapter. I hate myself for not updating for so long, but even during the holidays I had sooo much work! :( I couldn't enjoy them so much, and the result was the fact I forgot today is Easter! So, happy Easter to all who celebrate! I myself celebrated with a Milka white chocolate bunny, cup of coffee and finally finished chapter of this story! Yay!**

**So, time for the next chapter sneak peak, huh? Well, I'm deeply sorry for this, and I apologize, but I can't write it. Why? Because I don't know what to write myself. :/ But don't worry, it won't be boring. :)**

**Happy Easter again and be patient to see the next chapter. And yes, I almost forgot: R&R, F&F, please! But if you don't want, okay. Though every review makes me very happy. :D**

**Love you all, cherry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again!**

**Yep, time for a new update! I saw that you liked the last chapter! :D I'm very glad for that!**

**Promise1982: lol, well Silver has to be a little devilish too! :) After living for so long, she had to know some tricks!**

**lollylom: well, I hope that this chapter won't disappoint you, I will be a little sad.**

**Okay, chapter 6! Enjoy, people!**

* * *

'' Should we take Alith Adûn or the Great East Road?'' Silver asked Thorin and Gandalf the next morning. '' As I'm already leading the way, it would be good to know which one to use.''

'' Alith Adûn?'' Thorin frowned.

'' Another East road, only longer. It is safer, though, for not many actually know for it.'' Silver explained.

'' I think that the Great East Road would be better; there will be more places to spend the night at.'' Gandalf proposed. Silver nodded and looked at Thorin.

'' And you, Master Oakenshield?'' She asked completely indifferent, but Thorin narrowed his eyes on her, still angry.

'' The Great East Road seems completely fine.'' He said before leaving them. Gandalf smiled.

'' It was you who spiced up his stew, weren't you?'' Silver raised her eyebrows.

'' Gandalf, I do not know what you are talking about.'' She said, giving him a wink. Gandalf shook his head, chuckling.

The company got ready and went on. Silver was leading the way again, but this time Anya and Vanya were riding much closer to her, just behind Thorin and Gandalf. The girls were chatting in _Dunerith_, laughing at Silver's prank from last night.

'' You could try to speak _Adûnaic_ so fluently for a change, you know.'' She said, her eyes never leaving the road.

The girls groaned. '' It's so bloody hard!'' Vanya exclaimed.

'' Hey,what have I said about swearing? Like it's not enough that you prank everyone you can, you have to swear too.'' Silver warned her.

Vanya rolled her eyes. '' Whatever.''

Fili and Kili exchanged looks, and seeing how the girls seemed a bit down, Gandalf thought that even Silver can be embarrassed, if not just slightly.

'' As much as I remember, you weren't any better.'' Anya and Vanya snapped their heads up immediately, and Silver gaped, shooting the smiling Gandalf with a look.

'' Don't-you-dare.'' She hissed, and Thorin cocked his eyebrow, looking expectingly at the wizard.

Gandalf watched her, then he looked at the girls and finally he grinned. '' She flipped off her tutor.'' Anya and Vanya gaped, not believing what they heard. Silver stared at the wizard in bewilderment.

'' Gandalf!'' She exclaimed, before shaking her head and facepalming. '' I've told you to keep that a secre-'' Her voice trailed off as she suddenly recognized the place they were passing by.

'' Silvermoon?'' Gandalf turned serious when she stopped the horse.

'' Silver?'' Anya asked, and both girls frowned.

Silver simply starred at the area on her right, when she suddenly remembered why was it so special.

'' _No. No! Anarya, please, no!'' She desperately cried, but it was too late; she blinked slowly once more, but the next time she did it, she didn't open them again. Her breath and heart stopped; she was gone._

'' _NOOO!'' She screamed, embracing the young girl's body, never minding the blood that was slowly staining her clothes. Anarya lifelessly laid in her arms, her clothes soaked with blood in several places._

_Silver kissed Anarya's temple, whispering with reassurity while crying for her. '' He will pay for that. I swear, he will suffer for everything he had done.'' She swore, with anger and grief tearing her apart. '' I promise.''_

'' Silver!'' Gandalf's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked slightly, looking at him confused. Then she noticed the whole company was looking at her. '' Is everything alright?'' He asked, worried about her. She nodded.

'' Just... it's nothing.'' She said, riding on front again, taking the last brief look on that place: between the bushes, on a small clear area, there was an uplift, covered with less grass than the rest of the area. Silver gulped, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, leading the company further.

Thorin frowned: something was very wrong. In that short time he knew her, he realised how she acts normally and how when something is bothering her. In the meantime, Silver thought about how will she explain leaving the camp tonight.

* * *

Silver looked around the camp; most of them were busy, and not many of them were near the tree line. She was also hidden in the shadow of the trees, which gave her another plus. _Now or never_. She thought, standing up and sneaking past unnoticed Bofur.

'' Where are you going?'' Bofur asked her. She stopped and sighed; her attempt to disappear without noticing was unsuccessful.

She turned around, and Thorin, who saw that she was leaving, approached her. '' Why are you leaving now?'' He asked with demand.

She narrowed her eyes on his, while the rest of the company watched them. '' It is none of you business.'' She hissed.

'' You signed the contract Balin gave to you, which means that you are a part of this company and that you are under my command.'' He replied.

'' What contract?'' She frowned. Thorin frowned too and looked at Balin, who looked at Gandalf. '' Gandalf said that she won't agree to sign any kind of contract and told me not to give her...'' Balin explained. Thorin narrowed his eyes on the wizard.

'' Balin, I've told you to give her the contract! You should have done it! And you,'' he said, turning back to Silver. '' why are you leaving the camp so often?''

'' I said it's none of your business.'' She said, trying to leave, but Thorin grabbed her forearm, making her hiss in pain as he gripped the scars. He didn't notice that, but he noticed her angry look.

'' Tell me. And you could also explain your aversion as well. '' He demanded. The tension around the company could be cut with a knife, and the silence was terrifying. Suddenly Silver felt a flow of memories flowing through her mind, filling her with anger and fury.

'' You want to know why?'' She asked, ripping out of his hand and pinning him to the tree with a surprising strength, gripping his throat and even raising him slightly of the ground. The company gasped, and Gandalf tried to calm her, but when she looked him with her once brown eyes, that were now completely black, filled with anger and wild, he carefully took a step back; she was close to the edge, and he knew that he couldn't do even the slightest mistake.

'' You want to know why I hate being touched?'' She hissed in Thorin's face. He tried to loose the grip with opening her hand, but it was to tight. He was choking, terrified when he saw her eyes. She squeezed her teeth with a ragged breath while tightening her grip. Thorin let out a choked sound, trying to rip out of her grip. '' A person I loved more than anything in the world, that was worth to me than all treasure of this world combined, was beaten, tortured and raped, RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES!'' She yelled in his face, her anger slowly replacing with grief. '' I saw her every tear, heard her every scream, without being able to help her!'' She breathed out, while Thorin was slowly feeling dizzier and dizzier.

'' Silver!'' Gandalf exclaimed, seeing that she won't stop herself; she went to far to be able to do that. ''Stop before you do something you'll regret.'' He said gently, knowing that she told him that a gentle voice can help her.

Her eyes suddenly became brown again, and her breathing normal. She frowned and froze when she saw that Thorin was almost unconscious, letting him go immediately and taking few steps backwards, her eyes widened in shock. He fell on his knees.

Thorin coughed, fighting for his breath. He gripped his throat protectively and sat down. Fili, Kili and Dwalin ran to him immediately while he closed his eyes, catching his breath. Silver gasped, looking at her hands, shaking her head; she was getting out of control. She shook her head more severely, not believing what she almost did. This has went too far; she had to do something about it. The pain she could handle, but this...

'' What have I done?'' she breathed out, and Thorin opened his eyes, looking at her while painfully swallowing. He frowned when he saw the look on her face; a look full of regret, and not anger he had just seen. '' What have I become?'' she couldn't believe it, not letting her cry come out. After that, she simply took few steps backwards before turning around and running away, knowing that she is too dangerous in that state.

'' Silver!'' Vanya exclaimed, but Gandalf stopped her, giving her a knowing look, though as worried as she was. Vanya gave him a nod, looking at the darkness in the trees in which Silver disappeared.

Thorin swallowed thickly again with a painful face expression. '' Oin!'' Dwalin called out, and the elder dwarf knelt by Thorin's right, taking a look over his throat. '' Is he going to be alright?'' Dwalin asked. Oin frowned.

'' The lass has almost crushed his throat!'' He said in disbelief. '' Thorin, can you talk?''

Thorin nodded. '' I think so...'' he squeezed out in a cracked voice, unusually high. I hurt him, but he could manage.

'' What in Durin's name is wrong with her?!'' Dwalin exclaimed.

Gandalf sighed. '' She wasn't able to control it, she wouldn't have done it in normal occasions.'' He said, trying not to say too much.

'' She wasn't able to control what?! Her will to kill him?!'' Dwalin shouted.

'' Do not talk about her in that manner!'' Anya narrowed her eyes on Dwalin. '' Silver is not a murderer! If that idiot hadn't pissed her off, she wouldn't do it!'' She shouted.

'' And you heard why she was pissed off, didn't you?'' Vanya added. The company remembered her words, shocked when they realised what she said. '' Now tell me, if you have been through this, would you walk around and tell it to everyone? Or would you bury it inside along with all anger and grief?'' The dwarves bowed their heads, knowing the answer. '' Exactly.''

'' But it doesn't give her the right to kill him!'' Kili exclaimed.

'' Kili...'' Thorin squeezed out. '' Shut up.''

'' But-''

'' I said shut up!'' he tried to raise his voice, but it cracked again. He gulped; he will have some serious problems talking for a while.

'' How could she be so strong? She raised him off the ground!'' Bofur exclaimed.

'' She is stronger than any of you, and her strength comes from her anger. And as much as we have seen, we found her greatest source. A memory that is very old, but still so fresh.'' He sighed, looking at the tree line. '' And now, she has to deal with herself tonight. Do not leave the camp under any circumstances! You may not live long enough to come back.'' He warned them, before taking the night watch.

Thorin looked between the trees, into the dark; she was not only suspicious, she was dangerous. She was not an ally, she was a threat. And everyone knows, when you have a threat, you have to get rid of it.

Meanwhile, Silver was running deeper, deeper and deeper in the woods, before a rush of pain struck her and made her fall on her knees. She gritted her teeth, as she felt pain ripping her body. She was changing, and it was too late to stop it. She somehow stood up, pulling herself together will all strength she had, and then jumped forward. She was suddenly freed of pain, of everything. She was now standing, breathing in and out in her changed form. She was able to change her form willingly, which was less painful than when it was caused by anger. She sighed and bowed her head, knowing that she was getting too dangerous even for herself, let alone the others.

* * *

Thorin only pretended he was sleeping, knowing that it was the only way Oin would leave him alone. His throat hurt him badly, hoping that he will get better soon. He was a leader, and he had to be able to talk normally.

And that Ranger... How dares she?! Why was she choking him? Yes, he was little too rough, but he wasn't expecting her to pin him to the tree and choke him until he could see stars!

She couldn't stay with the company anymore. She couldn't. What she did was horrible, and she had to leave. He didn't care; she could fend for herself in the wild, she could defend herself... enough for him to throw her out. But what with her nieces? They were not as skillful as their aunt, and they would follow Silver even to death.

Damn. She was able to take of herself, but the girls did nothing to him. They only stood up for their aunt, but from what he knew, they never saw her like this either.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone picking up something and packing up. Thorin opened his eyes, only to see Silver putting on her coat, shouldering her pack and sighing.

She looked at the girls, seeing that Vanya uncovered herself in the bedroll. She silently approached the girls, kneeling to cover her. She couldn't resist to run her hand over both of their heads, on which Anya shifted slightly. Silver gulped, letting out a shaky breath; they should be safe with Gandalf. Safer than with her.

She then stood up and approached sleeping Gandalf (who wasn't supposed to sleep, as he was on the watch), putting a note in front of his face. She then straightened, taking the last look over the company, before leading her horse away.

Thorin froze; she was leaving. She was leaving them on her own will. But there was something more; why didn't she just mounted her horse and rode away? She could have done that, unless...

Unless she was going somewhere close.

He waited until she was far enough, and then he stood up, picking up his sword and following her.

She walked through the forest, thinking. She never thought she could snap so easily, so thoughtlessly. It was terrifying how the anger took control over if she stayed, they wouldn't want her again. They would avoid her, insult her, reject her... And she had enough of that in her life. If she was leaving, she was doing it by her own will.

If she could snap so easily on Thorin, soon she could snap on the girls. And that was what she was actually afraid of; hurting the girls. If something happened to them because of her, she would never forgive herself. She couldn't control herself anymore, and that would mean she would change into her other form – forever.

She stopped when she finally reached the place she saw earlier that day. Her horse neighed slightly as she tied the reins to the near tree. She crouched down, placing her gloved hand over the uplift. She felt the coldness of the earth covering it, but it wasn't enough; she wanted to feel it.

She took off her gloves and unwrapped the bandages, slowly placing her bare palm over the soft, cold dirt. Cold shivers ran through her, as she felt it, the moist and softness of the dirt. But it wasn't just a simple dirt; this dirt was digged several times, by someone who took care to make this place special, to make this place sacred.

To make this place peaceful.

Yes, it was Silver who did it, and it was that same someone that was buried beneath that uplift. She slowly trailed her fingers over the black dirt and soft, thin grass that began to grow on it. Thorin watched it in the dark, frowning; he felt like she was suddenly someone else, a normal person, letting out her feelings and not caring if someone saw them.

And as she trailed her fingers over it, she began to sing softly:

_Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín._

_An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen._

_Boe naid bain gwannathar,_

_Boe cuil ban firitha._

_Boe naer gwannathach._

Thorin parted his lips as he watched how sad and regretful she looked as she sang, taking a fistful of dirt as she sang the last words. She then slowly joined her forehead with the dirt, as if trying to preserve the memories of the person she lost. She then straightened, letting out trembling breaths.

'' Do you remember how I used to sing it to you?'' She said absently and somehow gently, with a small, but sad smile. '' How you loved the sound of that song, finding it calming?''She whispered, silently crying.

Thorin was watching her in bewilderment, seeing how the same indifferent, strong Ranger was now breaking, letting all the things she kept inside to go out. All grief, all regret, all that pain... he could now see it all.

'' All these years, I just want to tell you something, I want to hear you...'' She sobbed out. '' I want to hear your voice again.'' She let her tears fall, her voice crack, her soul open up.

'' And there is just not a single day I do not remember you. Your eyes, your smile, your face, your laugh...'' She couldn't even talk anymore. '' And it just hurts. You told me that there are others that need me more than I do.'' She smiled again, sniffing. '' But there is no one I need more than you.''

And with those words, she silently cried in silence, crying out all her tears. Thorin suddenly felt compassion; he himself cried for so long after Frerin, never forgiving himself for letting him die. He never knew how or when it happened; but when he found him dying in the battle field, when he found him coughing out his last words with blood, he could never forget the scared, pained look he saw in his eyes as he held his little brother to the last breath of his.

And by understanding that, he realised that there is no greater pain than when you lose someone of your own blood.

* * *

Anya shifted slightly, yawning and stretching as she woke up. She sat up, looking around before frowning.

The camp was silent, and everyone was asleep. Everyone.

_Am I dreaming?_ She frowned, trying to find Silvermoon. She got worried when she didn't find either her, or her pack, or her horse. She stood up, carefully scaning the camp. There were no traces of Silvermoon, not even the slightest. _Not a dream, but a nightmare._ She gulped, bending down to shake her sister awake.

'' What?'' Vanya grumbled, annoyed.

'' Vanya, get up. Right now.'' Anya demanded. '' Silver is gone.''

'' She's WHAT?!'' She jumped on her feet, waking up most of the company in process.

'' What in Durin's name are you doing?'' Dwalin grumbled, standing up.

Then Gandalf opened his eyes, realising that he was sleeping. And he wasn't supposed to.

Silvermoon. She did something. He was sure of it. Then he noticed the letter, frowning and opening it. He read it, while the girls were freaking out. The company found out that Silver disappeared, worrying about what happened.

'' Oh, no.'' Gandalf sighed, and the girls saw the letter in his hand. Vanya marched to him and ripped the letter out of his hand, reading it while Gandalf was trying to retrieve it.

'' Vanya, what have you found?'' Anya approached her, and the company gathered around her. Thorin was especially worried, hoping that she said why she left, though he already knew the reason.

'' Look.'' Vanya gave her the letter, and Anya gulped when she read it. '' Read it out loud. Let them hear it.'' Vanya said, nearly spitting out the words.

Anya nodded and started reading:

_I know you won't approve my actions, but this is not just for the sake of the company, but for the safety of the girls. You saw what happened last night, and I'm afraid I cannot guarantee the safety of my acts or the girl's safety anymore._

_Lead the girls to the closest path to Rivendell. Tell them then to take the path through the Hidden Pass. They should be safe then._

_And for the company, I do not want them to worry over someone who wasn't even a part of it. Tell Thorin that I'm deeply sorry for what I've done, and that I would never even think that I'm capable of something like that. Please, tell him that I'm sorry, for I know he wouldn't listen if I would tell him in person._

_Our agreement still stands, you do not have to fear. I will do what I need to, but in a slightly different way than planed._

_And in the end, say this to the girls: _Var niegh thar lathe.

_Silvermoon_

Silence fell over the camp as they heard Silver's written words. They exchanged looks, some of them sad, some of them soft. Some of them were still angry with her, and some of them actually felt sorry for her.

'' Do you now see what you've done?'' Vanya shot them with a look. They looked at her in confusion. '' To make her leave on her own will, you have to be either extremely senseless or extremely talented for acting an idiot.'' She said. '' Congratulations; you all turned out as both.''

'' And thanks to that, you just lost the best person you could ever wish for. No matter if you need help in arms or a good friend, Silver is the best for all. She never left the ones she cared for alone, and it seems you do not fit in that category.'' Anya added.

'' And what about you?'' Dwalin asked, and the girls frowned. '' She left you too.''

The girls looked at each other, the same though on their minds. Silver, who was watching it all in a hidden place, smiled; the girls understood what she did.

'' That, master Dwalin,'' Vanya said mockingly. '' is what you think.''

* * *

**Bye for now, Silver!**

**Don't worry, she didn't leave for good. She will come back soon, but the company won't act the same as before, of course. I mean, she did just almost kill Thorin. But why is she stronger in anger? And what form does she take?**

**Stay tuned to see what happens in the next chapter, and of course, R&R, F&F! You can also send me a PM if you have any questions.**

**Love, cherry.**


End file.
